Cerannie
by RoseFyre
Summary: Off we go to Port Caynn! Please R&R!!! Chapter 23 up 2/24!
1. Early Life

Disclaimer: This will be the last disclaimer, so please read it now. I don't own anything you recognize as Tammy's. Some of the other characters, all of whom are between 12 and 17, own themselves; they were in my last fic. Reading To Tortall is NOT necessary to understand this fic, though it might be useful, as I probably will make references to it. However, if you don't want to read it, feel free to ask me questions about it, and I will try and answer them here.  
  
  
  
Hello. I don't know why I'm writin this down. Well, actually, I do: the king asked me ta. Ta be more accurate, I don't know why he wanted it. He said somethin complicated 'bout "commoners' rights," but I didn't get it. After all, I AM a commoner, and I never learned to understand the fancy language them nobles use. But, he's the king, so I'm doin as he said. He said I should talk about what happened when I was ten and the way people treated me afterwards, so I'll just give ya some background information first.  
  
I won't tell ya what year it is right now. All I'll tell ya now is that I'll tell ya when I get ta now, and when my story changes from past ta present.  
  
I was born in 445 H.E., in the sixth year a the reign a King Jonathan IV and his Queen, Thayet, back when there weren't no immortals around. I was born on Midwinter's Day, to Gan and Klaraya Zhieu. I'm their only child; Pa died afore I can remember, and Ma died when I was eight. They named me Cerannie, and they didn't give me no shortnames, so everyone calls me Cerannie.  
  
I s'pose you wanna know what I look like? I'm short, no more'n five feet. Probly even less; the Lioness is taller'n me, and everyone thinks she's really small. I'm pretty thin; ya don't get much ta eat as a maid. But, I'm still strong; I can work hard and lift heavy stuff. I certainly got lots a practice. I got brown eyes and brown hair-I'm not ugly or pretty, just sorta plain. My hair is really short, just down to my shoulders, even though it usedta be longer, down along my back, till I was ten. It's pretty straight, not nearly as curly as it usedta be, though I wish it still was. I got lotsa freckles and really pale skin, and I normally wear my maid's uniform.  
  
'Bout my family: Pa worked in the stables at the palace, and Ma was a maid. I grew up learnin how to be a maid and serve ladies, cause that's what Ma did. My life was pretty borin till she died; I worked with her or with one a the other maids. When she died, I was sorta adopted by the group a maids, even though I wasn't really old enough to be one a them. I learned how ta clean, and do laundry, and some cookin, and do a lady's hair and makeup and help her with her clothin. I also learned how ta sew, which is somethin I like ta do a lot.  
  
I was four years old when the Immortals first appeared, but I don't remember none a that. All I remember is that Ma wouldn't let me go outside for a while. I do remember the war that happened three years later, and how the king was so on edge that I wasn't allowed ta work, seein's how I was still pretty clumsy, and I might make him madder'n he already was.  
  
I was 7 ½ the year the lady knight, Keladry, came ta the palace ta begin her trainin. I got ta serve her a little, but not much after she got a maid a her own. Lalasa, her maid, is really nice; she taught me a lot about sewin that I didn't know before, and that even Ma, who was a good sewer, didn't know how ta do. Her little sister Rose was also nice, but she was a little older'n me, and she stayed seprate from the rest a us, with her uncle and her sister, till she became a maid to Lady Tamora, who the king really likes. She's also really nice, 'specially for a noble.  
  
My life up till when I turned ten is kinda borin, and it's not really important anyway. I wrote all a this as background so you can understand my story after I turned ten, and so you won't be askin nobody no questions 'bout me. I don't want you ta know much 'bout me, just that I'm a maid at the palace and that both my parents were dead by the time I was ten. I guess also so you can see what kind a environment I grew up in. It's what happened later that the king wanted anyway.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter of Cerannie. A few questions: do you like it? What about the dialect? I know I'm using improper English, but that's on purpose. If it's really hard to read, though, I'll stop. The next chapter is going to be about the event that happened when she was ten that I keep referring to in this chapter. I'm going to write two versions of it, a PG-13 version and an R version. The reason for this is that it's way too important to simply have people skip, and also that I don't want to be forced to rate the whole thing R. So, the PG-13 version will be chapter two of this, and the R version will be under another title. DO NOT READ THE R VERSION UNLESS YOU ARE OVER AT LEAST 15, THOUGH PREFERABLY EVEN OLDER THAN THAT!!!! I am serious; it won't be appropriate. I hope you enjoyed this!  
  
RoseFyre 


	2. Baskets and Alleyways

Author's Note: Just one thing; I realized that Midwinter is Tortall's equivalent of New Year's, so I got the dates slightly wrong. Cerannie was born in 446, not 445. I was trying to count, but the whole dates thing got me confused. I wanted her to be ten at a certain time, so I figured it out from a date two years later, but as it happened on Midwinter, the book said the year earlier. Sorry about my mistake.  
  
Well, here goes.  
  
'Twas my tenth birthday, Midwinter Day, turnin from 455 ta 456, and I had been sent inta Corus ta buy some things the head maid, Salma, wanted so she could, as she said, "brighten up the pages' wing." It was dusk, I had done my shoppin, and I was walkin back ta the palace with a basket fulla pretty stuff, when I heard some noises comin from an alley nearby.  
  
I shouldn't'a looked. I really shouldn't'a. But I did. And I saw two street rats, both girls, neither more'n ten or so, lyin on tha ground, not movin. They was both bloody, and there was a man, well, not really a man, more like a. . . a teenager, standin over 'em. He had a whip in his hand and a knife in tha other one, and his eyes had some strange. . . feelin in 'em. He was wearin a tunic and hose, nobles' clothin, but without any fancy stuff on 'em. Just plain old brown, not the colors a any fief or town.  
  
I don't know WHY I went in, but I did. I yelled, "Stop!" and the man looked at me. I tried to slink away, back towards the mouth a tha alleyway, but he came after me, holdin that whip and glarin at me. I dropped tha basket and tried to run, but he grabbed ahold a my skirt and pulled me back in.  
  
Just then, tha other two girls ran away, bruised and bleedin though they were. "What the!" he yelled, then he said somethin that I ain't never been allowed ta say. "You!" he yelled, advancin on me. "You let them get away, and that means YOU are going to pay!"  
  
He grabbed me, and he began ta beat me. First he used his hands, then he used the whip. After I don't know how long, I was bruised and bleedin, lyin on the ground, not carin how dirty it was, just tryin ta get away, tryin ta block my body from his anger. That's when he cut off my hair, usin tha knife. My long, beautiful, curly brown hair, my hair I had never cut, not ever, was suddenly gone, not even down ta my shoulders no more, not even neither. He dropped the whip and the knife, and reached for me.  
  
He raped me. That's tha word for it, and even though I didn't know that then, I know it now. I won't tell ya exactly what happened, but I will tell ya he raped me.  
  
I was screamin, burrowin myself inta tha ground, tryin ta get away. But he was hurtin me, and I couldn't escape. I tried ta move away, ta lift him, but he was too heavy for me ta get out from under him. Also, he had muscles, and even though I had practice liftin heavy stuff, I was at least five years younger'n him, and I was a girl.  
  
After a while, he stopped, lookin at the sky. He cursed again, then he left, pretendin he was DIGNIFIED, and left me alone in the alley.  
  
That's when I realized it was dark out. Not just dusk, but night. And I was scared a tha dark. I grabbed my dress and put it on, not carin it was ripped, just that it covered me. I got the basket and ran for the palace, sobbin every step a tha way. I couldn't face Salma, so I just left tha basket outside a her room, hopin she'd find it. I went back ta my room, and that's when I realized that I was still holdin onta my hair.  
  
In my little room, with the door locked tight, I cried over my hair.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow. That was painful to write, even though it's not based on personal experience. I mean, just imagining her feelings is hard enough. And this was the edited version!!! There IS another, more graphic version under a different title. Please DO NOT read it unless you want the whole rape scene to be shown in much more gory detail. It is NOT appropriate for all of you youngsters, and I am BEGGING you to be careful. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, BE CAREFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Responses: Her name is pronounced Se-rah-knee. The se is like in sentence. However, sometimes the first two syllables are sort of slurred together, making it sound like S'rah-knee.  
  
About the language, I'm thinking of making her writing get better over time, since she'll be learning as she writes. Don't forget, she's a commoner, and this is the first time she's ever really written anything for anyone, so she doesn't really know how to spell. However, she would probably learn, so I'll try and make it slowly get clearer.  
  
All of it will be in diary format-it is Cerannie recounting the events as they happened, or, later, as they are happening.  
  
I will answer more questions in the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer. I mean, even the long version of this chapter is less than two pages. Please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	3. Healer

Author's Note: I'm very, very sorry about how twisted this is.  
  
  
  
'Twas 'bout two months later I found out I was pregnant.  
  
I didn't know till then; after all, I had never gotten my monthlies afore. I was only ten, after all, and even though I knew my Ma had started hers early, I didn't know 'twas THAT early. And, I hadn't gotten 'em yet. The first time it was possible for me ta get pregnant, I did.  
  
I wasn't the one who figured it out. Salma did; she'd been keepin watch over me since my Ma died, and 'specially since Midwinter. I had gone into the city that day happy and ready for fun, lookin forwards ta my tenth birthday, and innocent as well. Then, when I returned, I was depressed, dirty, my hair was gone, and I didn't seem so innocent no more.  
  
Then, the mood swings started. I was snappin at everyone, even nobles, and I was gettin hurt because a it. Thing was, Salma realized 'twas more'n just what happened in the city, even though I hadn't told her 'bout that. She just knew somethin had happened, and that it had changed me completely.  
  
Salma came up ta me one day as I was nursin a bruise I had gotten from a noble I'd been a little rude to. I was nursin it only with water, cause I don't got no magic a my own, not tha gift, not tha sight, not wild magic. Nothin.  
  
"Cerannie, dear, I think you need to go see a healer," she said.  
  
"No," I whispered, shrinkin away from her.  
  
"Yes, you do. You're acting rude to people who won't take it. You're crying for no reason at all. You still won't tell me what happened on Midwinter," I shivered. "but you need to see a healer, if only for your own good." I was still shakin my head. "Cerannie, I'm not going to let you handle this yourself, not when you so obviously need help!"  
  
I could tell she wasn't gonna take no for an answer, so I sorta nodded my head and whispered, "Not a man."  
  
She looked at me, her eyes borin into my skull, me cowerin away from her, and said, "Of course not, dear," in a soothin tone. "I'll take you to a woman I know, and she'll help you." That's when she noticed tha bruise on my head. "And she'll heal that for you too." Salma dragged me behind her, even though I resisted, and took me through tha halls a tha palace. We went towards a wing I sorta knew, one where lots a nobles lived. She knocked on one a tha doors, one I didn't recognize, and called, "Lady Eleni?"  
  
A nice lookin woman with brown hair with just a streak a white in it answered tha door, one I woulda liked before. . .Midwinter. "Yes, Salma?"  
  
"Cerannie, this girl here, needs a healer. Something happened to her on Midwinter, and it's been affecting her ever since. She's changed a lot; she used to be bright and happy, now she's terrified and depressed. She won't talk to me or anyone else, so I don't know what happened. Also, she seems to have lost all ability to be nice to nobles, which, in our job, is not a good thing." The woman, Lady Eleni, nodded her head and opened the door and motioned for us ta come inside.  
  
"Cerannie, dear, sit down," said the lady, pointin to a chair. I obediently sat down, leanin against the chair, waitin for tha two a them ta finish talkin about me. Then, tha lady came over and put her hands in mine. "Cerannie, dear, I'm going to look at you with my sight, and I'll try and see what is wrong with you. Is that all right, dear?" I nodded, not trustin my voice. I didn't want her ta see what had happened!  
  
Still holdin onta my hands, she closed her eyes, lookin at tha back a her eyelids, and gasped. I cringed, pullin my hands outa hers, curlin up inta a little ball and sobbin my eyes out.  
  
She got up and walked over ta Salma, still lookin shocked. Even though I was sobbin and they was bein real quiet, I managed ta listen ta what they was sayin. Ya can't be a good servant unless ya know how ta eavesdrop.  
  
"Salma," said tha lady, "do you know if she's ever. . .had sex?"  
  
"Sex? Lady Eleni, the girl is ten!" said Salma, barely managin ta keep her voice down.  
  
"I know, but. . .she's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But that means. . ."  
  
"Yes, it does. She must have been raped. I don't know who did it, I can't see that, but if I ever find out. . ." Tha lady sounded very angry. I was shocked, both that I was pregnant and that she was willin ta fight for me. I was a servant, after all, and she was a lady.  
  
"Me too," said Salma. "Do you want to tell her, or shall I? Oh, and can you heal the bruise on her head and any other injuries she might have from it?"  
  
"Certainly. I think you should tell her; you know her better. I need to get a few things from the other room anyway." The lady left, and Salma came over ta me. I was cryin even harder'n before, if such a thing was possible, and she looked at me with pity.  
  
"Cerannie, I bet you heard everything we said over there," she said, tryin ta make a joke. "After all, all good servants know how to eavesdrop." With that, she dropped tha pretense a humor and knelt in front a me. "Cerannie, you're going to be all right. Do you understand me? I'm here to help you, and so is Lady Eleni, and so is everyone else. Please listen to me."  
  
"But. . .but tha others'll be mean. They'll say I'm a slut, that I'm evil, that I'm seducin men even though I'm only ten. . ."  
  
"Cerannie, you can't think that. And if they do, you just come to me and I will hurt whoever said such a thing. It wasn't your fault, and you need to accept that!" I just sobbed more. The lady came back in, holdin a few things. First, she rubbed some stuff on my bruise, that made it feel a lot better, then she got out a necklace she was carryin, that had some strange charm on it.  
  
"Cerannie, this is a pregnancy charm. If anything like that ever happens to you again, at least you won't have to deal with a baby. However, if you ever do want children, you'll need to remove it." I looked at it, scared a its power. She sighed and put it on me. "Salma, I don't have the gift, so I can't tell where else she's hurt. Maybe if I can get Neal or Duke Baird"  
  
"No!" I yelled. "No!"  
  
"She doesn't want men to come near her," said Salma. "I can understand why."  
  
"What about Lady Alanna then?" asked tha lady. "Myles!" she called.  
  
"Yes, Eleni?" answered a man, pokin his head outa tha door ta tha bedroom.  
  
"Can you go get your daughter? I need a female healer."  
  
"Of course, my dear," he said, leavin ta go get tha healer tha lady wanted.  
  
"Now, Cerannie, dear, Myles will go get Alanna, and she'll help me heal any injuries you might have. Now, you need to tell us who did this to you."  
  
I didn't say nothin. I just sobbed more.  
  
"Cerannie?" said Salma. "Cerannie, you need to get this out of your system. If we can find the man, maybe. . ."  
  
"I don't know his name," I said. "I couldn't even see him that well. He was tall, with dark hair, but I don't remember nothin else. Well, he was wearin a plain brown tunic and hose."  
  
"Well, that doesn't help, except that he obviously was a noble! The nerve!" said Salma, tha lady obviously agreein with her. Just then, tha man, Myles, returned with another lady, a short one with bright red hair, wearin men's clothin. I recognized her immediately-everyone knows who tha Lioness is.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" I said. I was shiverin even more, and I didn't think it was right for the king's champion ta be healin a servant.  
  
"Alanna, why don't you" tha lady started ta say, when tha Lioness touched me with her magic and knocked me out. I don't remember tha rest a tha conversation, seein's how I was asleep, but this is what Salma says happened.  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Alanna. "I can tell she's pregnant, and she's a bit bruised on the inside, but what happened?"  
  
"She was raped," said Salma, sighing. Both Myles and Alanna looked shocked. "She doesn't know who did it, but the man was wearing a tunic and hose, so he's obviously a noble. However, the clothing was brown, not the color of a fief, so that doesn't narrow it down much."  
  
"She's pregnant, and I gave her a pregnancy charm," said Eleni. Alanna nodded, fingerin tha chain she wore where she used ta have a charm like that. "But, I can't stop this one. She's too young."  
  
"She can't be more than ten!" said Myles, soudin completely shocked. "A noble raped a CHILD!?"  
  
"Yes," said Salma. "And when I get my hands on whoever did it. . ."  
  
"You and me both," said Alanna.  
  
"Don't forget about me," said Eleni. "And if Myles doesn't join us, I'll kill him as well."  
  
"Not join you? The idiot deserves whatever we do to him."  
  
"Right," said Alanna. "I need to heal her now, though." Everyone else nodded and moved away. She reached out with her purple fire, sendin her magic through my body, healin all my little injuries. "There, that's done. Salma, she needs to rest, and then she'll need to eat." Salma nodded. "I need to go now, but thank you for trusting me with this. Do you think I should tell Jon?"  
  
"You can," said Salma, "but I wouldn't let him talk to her. She was in enough shock about Eleni, who's just a noble, and you, who're the champion. Talking to the king, especially since he's male, would NOT be a good idea right now." Alanna nodded and left, takin her stuff with her.  
  
"Salma, do you want me to help you carry her back to her room?" asked Myles.  
  
"Yes, that might be a good idea." They left, Eleni followin them as they carried me through tha halls. When they got ta my room, Salma opened tha door and Myles put me on tha bed. He and Eleni left, Salma tuckin me under tha covers. She looked down at me and patted my face, then she kissed me lightly on the cheek. I stirred, still under a magical sleep, and moved away from her touch. She shook her head and left tha room, lockin tha door tight.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I KNOW how twisted that was. But the story's pretty much written itself up to this point, with me not having much say in what happened. The story WILL get happier later, as I already have the basic idea of the next ten years of her life planned out. Please review and tell me what you think! Please!!!!!! Oh, and you will find out who the man was, but I won't say until she finds out, which she hasn't yet.  
  
RoseFyre 


	4. Exams, Parties, and Lost Memories

Author's Note: That's it for the really twisted stuff, though it doesn't get much happier for a while (sorry guys).  
  
  
  
Over tha next few months, most a tha other maids stopped bein nice ta me. They used ta treat me like a little pet, but now they ignored me or insulted me. Salma stopped tha outright bein mean, cause she could fire anyone who didn't listen ta her, but they still whispered insults ta me and pinched me when she wasn't there.  
  
I didn't tell. If I had told, Salma woulda fired whoever did it, but tha rest a them woulda beaten me up. And she couldn't 'ford ta fire everybody 'ceptin her and me. The king woulda fired her and then brought everybody else back. So I tried ta ignore it, but it was hard, 'specially after I started ta show.  
  
I started showin pretty early, after 'bout three months, cause I was so thin. Salma took me offa alla tha public chores, cause she didn't want tha nobles ta complain. So, for tha next five months, I didn't serve at parties, I didn't help no ladies, and I snuck around the palace, tryin ta avoid people. I did stuff like clean places when there weren't no people there and do sewin in private.  
  
Not much a that time stands out; most a it was just a mess a insults and cryin and avoidin people. I only clearly remember two days; tha first was tha day Lalasa was kidnapped. I didn't hear 'bout it till after, cause I had gone ta watch tha big examinations, not sittin in tha bleachers like most servants, but through a peephole made for spyin, one I had ta stand on a chair ta see through.  
  
Tha exams went well, though I remember tha page Nealan of Queenscove lookin real worried 'bout somethin. Then Duke Turomot of Wellam, tha man who runs them things, called out "Keladry of Mindelan." No one answered, so he called louder. There was still no answer, and tha people were startin ta look worried.  
  
A lady said "Where is my daughter?" in a very annoyed voice, almost as if she blamed tha people runnin tha thing for losin her.  
  
"Ha, the little brat chickened out," said someone in tha stands, a person I couldn't identify. Lotsa people started agreein with him, and others were disagreein. It got real loud in there, and some people was tryin ta move while others was refusin ta let 'em through.  
  
I crept 'way from tha wall and started ta run towards the pages' wing. I got there, then I looked for Page Keladry's room. I found it, but I couldn't open tha door. But, when I moved away, I saw a note that said "Try Balor's Needle" stuck ta tha door. I left it there and went ta find Salma, who would know what ta do. When I finally did, I saw tha man with her, Gower, Lalasa's uncle, had tha note and was lookin real upset. Rose, her sister, was cryin in tha corner, and there was another maid I sorta recognized but not really comfortin her. I knew I wouldn't be no help, so I left and went towards tha needle.  
  
Tha needle is really high, so ya can't miss it even if ya don't know tha palace. For someone who grew up there, 'tain't no trouble ta find it 'tall. When I got there, I looked up and there was two girls climbin down tha outside stairs. Those things terrified me, even though I'm not really scared a heights. I'm just scared a really thin rails ya can see through on tha outside a a really thin buildin. The girls was too high for me ta see 'em clearly, but I guessed that 'twas Lalasa and Page Keladry.  
  
I watched for a while, hidden in tha shadows, as tha two girls came down. At one point they stopped for a while, and I got kinda nervous. After a long time, they finally got down, and suddenly a whole buncha birds flew 'way real fast. Tha other maid, Lalasa's friend, came out and greeted them, showin them tha note, and lots more people started ta come. I left, knowin they was safe, and not wantin ta be seen by everyone.  
  
I remember wonderin what I woulda done if it had been me. I was really glad it wasn't, though I felt bad for Lalasa, 'specially since she was nice ta me even after Midwinter.  
  
Tha other day I remember is more important. 'Twas just a random day in March, when tha king was holdin a big party for some reason or other. Me and Rose was spyin on tha nobles at a party, lookin at their pretty clothin and fancy jewelry. They looked so beautiful. Then, we started ta look at tha pages and squires who were servin food and drinks. We was both bored cause neither a us was 'lowed ta work cause we was too young.  
  
I was lookin around when I notice one a tha squires, wearin tha colors a Rosemark. I gasped, realizin he was tha one who had raped me and tha father a my baby.  
  
"Whatcha lookin at?" asked Rose.  
  
"That squire over there," I said pointing. "Tha one wearin tha colors a Rosemark."  
  
"He's Vinson of Genlith, squire to Sir Nualt of Rosemark. Lalasa says he ain't very nice; he tried ta have sex with her when she didn't wanna, but her lady, Keladry of Mindelan, stopped him. Lady Keladry wanted to tell the priestesses of the Goddess, but Lalasa told her not to, seein's how mean the other servants can get."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"I don't know exactly, maybe last year. Why? Do you like him?" Made sense, I thought. If he had raped one girl and tried ta rape two others, why wouldn't he try with more? But it also meant I wasn't tha first, which kinda scared me, since he couldn't be more'n 17. He had started real young.  
  
"No, I was just wonderin," I answered. Ta distract her, I pointed ta another squire, a big redheaded one wearin tha colors a Mindelan. "Who's he?"  
  
"That's Cleon of Kennan, squire to Sir Inness of Mindelan, Lady Keladry's older brother." Rose continued ta talk, tellin me all about him, but I ignored her. So tha man WAS a noble. 'Twasn't that surprisin. But it meant I couldn't do nothin 'cept avoid him. So I decided not ta tell Salma, cause I didn't have no way a makin tha other maids be nice ta me, and I didn't want ta cause no trouble. But I decided that, when I was older and had someone I could trust completely ta defend me, I WOULD get him.  
  
That's all I remember a that time, and I'm sorta glad everythin else was a blur. 'Twas painful enough ta live without havin ta relive it now.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There's chapter four. Aren't you proud of me? I've posted a chapter a night, well, actually, morning, since I tend to write them at one a.m. Googlepuss, I know you asked me not to write so often, but I think that everyone else wants me to write this often, so I'm going to keep on doing so. I promise that the story WILL get happier at some point, though not for a while. The REALLY twisted stuff is over, though the sadness won't be gone for a while, not even after the happiness appears. Guys from my other story, you're not going to appear for a long time, considering that it's currently about September/October 456 and you guys don't get to Tortall until about April 461. Please just hang in here!  
  
Next chapter: The baby is born. Please read and review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	5. Birth

Author's Note: Please excuse me if I'm not accurate here; I don't know what it feels like to give birth.  
  
  
  
After supper one evenin, I was walkin from tha servants' mess ta my bedroom, when I suddenly felt my stomach begin ta hurt. A wave a pain ran through my body, makin me shiver real hard. After a minute, it passed, and I kept on goin. When I was almost at my room, another one happened. In pain, I stood outside tha door for a minute, grabbin onta tha doorframe ta stop myself from fallin.  
  
When that one was gone, I went inside tha room, ready ta go ta bed. Problem was, tha waves a pain kept comin and comin and comin some more. And, after 'bout an hour, they started comin even more often. I started screamin, tryin ta let go a tha pain. I didn't know what was causin it, and I was real scared I might be sick.  
  
After a few screams, I don't remember how many, a bunch a people came up ta tha door and inta tha room. They was all servants, ones who lived nearby and had heard tha screamin.  
  
"What's goin on here?"  
  
"I don't know; I just got here."  
  
"Somethin happened ta tha girl."  
  
"She's a little slut, probly cryin wolf again."  
  
"C'mon, be nice. She's obviously in some sort a pain."  
  
I heard all that and more, though I wasn't really listenin. My body hurt too much ta care about th'others. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard Salma's voice. "What's happening? What are all of you lot doing here? Cerannie, are you all right?"  
  
"Sorry, Salma, we heard her screamin," said one of tha men, "so we came over."  
  
"We'll leave now, though," said a woman, and tha crowd began ta go.  
  
I couldn't talk, and Salma was able ta tell that I was havin problems. She looked around, noticin that most everybody was gone. There was just her, me, and one or two others. "Terai," she said ta one a tha others, a lady who wasn't real mean. "Can you go get Lady Eleni for me? I need her help." Terai nodded and ran off. "Navine," she said ta another, "I need the Lioness as well."  
  
"I'll go," she said, and left. Salma and me was now tha only ones in tha room.  
  
"Are you all right?" I shook my head, tears runnin down my cheeks, tryin my best not ta scream. "Squeeze my hand, Cerannie. It might be able to help if you can give me some of the pain." I nodded, and squeezed her hand so hard it hurt me too. She squeaked, obviously not expectin me ta be so strong.  
  
Terai came in then, followed by Lady Eleni and Sir Myles. She curtsied then left, ready ta leave us alone.  
  
"Myles, are you sure you should've come?" asked Salma. "I mean, she's a girl, and with her fear of men. . ."  
  
"Actually, Salma, I suggested it," said Eleni. "With her being so loud, here might not be the best place to do anything. I thought he could help us move her, and then he would leave."  
  
"You're right," answered Salma. "Let's wait for Alanna, though." Tha others nodded. We didn't need ta wait long, since Navine and Alanna came in almost immediately, Navine leavin just as quickly as Terai had.  
  
"What's happening, Salma?"  
  
"I don't know, exactly, which is why I sent for all of you." Tha room was beginnin ta feel real small with all them people in there. 'Twas a small room, and I'd never had more'n one other person in there with me at once. Now there was five a us, and there really wasn't no place ta stand.  
  
"Hmm," said Alanna. "Let me see." She reached inta me with her magic. "The baby's coming."  
  
"But it's only been, what, eight months?!" Lady Eleni sounded shocked.  
  
"Well, since Midwinter was the date of conception, then, yes, it has been only eight months," answered Alanna. "But her body can't hold the baby anymore. It's coming, and I can't stop what the Gods commanded. You told me that, Eleni."  
  
"And so I did," said tha woman, smilin. "Where should we bring her to? This room really isn't big enough."  
  
"Or clean enough," put in Sir Myles. "How about Duke Baird's?"  
  
"No," said Salma. "NOT a good idea."  
  
"I have a room in my quarters that might do," said Alanna. "We'll have to get George and the children out, though."  
  
"I'll handle that," said Myles, "while you ladies take care of her. Let's go." He lifted me, even though I was still grabbin Salma's hand. Lady Alanna took tha rest a me, and Lady Eleni held tha door. Salma locked it behind us as tha whole group a us walked down tha hall to Lady Alanna's rooms.  
  
Lady Eleni held tha door as tha whole group walked inta tha rooms. There was another man there, one who Lady Alanna greeted with a kiss. He was wearin nightclothes, and it seemed like he had been waitin for his lady. "Alanna, who are all these people?"  
  
"George, I need the rooms for tonight. Can we get the kids out? It's a long story; I'll explain later. All right?" George sorta nodded, not really sure what he was doin.  
  
"I'll help with the kids," said Sir Myles, putting me down on a table, then goin inta one a tha rooms off tha main one. He came out a minute later with some kids followin him. "Come on, we're going to spend the night at Grandpa's!" Tha kids looked kinda excited, but also kinda tired. George followed tha group out, sayin, "Alanna, you'll tell me what this is all about later, or else!" The Lioness laughed, then picked me up and took me inta another room, puttin me down on a table with some kind a paddin on it, makin it feel sorta like a bed, but not quite.  
  
I'd been screamin all tha while, and I still was. Tha pains were comin closer and closer, and suddenly I felt some wetness 'tween my legs. I gasped, and Lady Alanna looked down, sayin, "Her water's broken. Come on, Cerannie, let's get walking." She lifted me up, puttin my feet on tha floor, and makin me walk around for a while. When she tried ta check me again, my dress got in tha way. "Salma, help me with this, would you?"  
  
Tha three a them got my dress on, leavin just tha undershift. 'Parently, tha lady could work through that, so 'twasn't a problem. They was still holdin me up, which was a very good thing, considerin that the floor was gettin kinda messy.  
  
"I think she's ready," said Lady Alanna. They lifted me back up onta tha table as I screamed more, feelin like my insides was burstin. "Come on, come on Cerannie."  
  
"You can do it, you know you can," said Salma, letting me squeeze her hands real tight.  
  
"Cerannie dear, push, push, I'm sure you can," Lady Eleni said, tryin ta help Lady Alanna.  
  
I could feel tha baby comin, pushin its way outa my body, tearin me apart while doin so, forcin its way outa me. I shrieked, my voice startin ta go, as the little one came. It didn't take that long, which sorta surprised me, but I guess tha baby really wanted out. After a few minutes, the pain suddenly stopped and my body relaxed.  
  
I could hear cryin from near my feet. 'Twas tha only thing comin through tha pain, tha excruciatin pain that not even magic could stop. Lady Alanna was tryin ta stop tha bleedin, ta heal me from tha baby's passin, but it was hard for her, cause I was so small and so young compared ta most people who have babies.  
  
"Here, Cerannie. Here's your daughter," said Salma, puttin a bundle in my arms. I couldn't really see nothin of her as she scrambled for food. I didn't think I had none ta give her, but Lady Eleni helped me move my shift down and suddenly tha baby was suckin.  
  
Tha cryin had stopped. So had my screamin, since I wasn't in so much pain no more. Tha ladies was quiet, watchin tha baby and me, knowin they'd helped me, but also knowin that they hadn't been able ta stop it from happenin.  
  
I looked down at my baby, my baby and Vinson of Genlith's. No, I thought, she's mine, not his, and I won't think a him as her Pa. He ain't worth tha trouble anyways. "Lovey, you're so pretty, lyin there. Ya ain't never gonna know your Pa," I said, talkin ta her and ignorin tha others in tha room. "You're mine, and I love ya."  
  
"Cerannie, I. . .well, you know how the other servants reacted to you being pregnant. They'll know she's yours, but I think it might be. . .wise if you keep it from the nobles, at least for now," said Salma, soundin kinda reluctant.  
  
"How?" I asked, not really lookin at them.  
  
"Tell them. . .tell them she's your sister. You're certainly close enough in age, and they'll think you just watch over her a lot of the time," said Lady Eleni.  
  
"That'll work," said Salma.  
  
Lady Alanna interrupted. "What are you going to name her?"  
  
I didn't know. I had tried ta avoid thinkin a names for tha baby, since I didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl or what it'd look like. I also didn't wanna think about the father, so I avoided thinkin about names, knowin whenever I thought a boys' names, I'd think a his. Anyways, I'd wanted somethin original, not somethin that let my baby know she was supposed ta be someone else.  
  
"Neelarai," I said, tha name comin ta me right then. "Neelie for short. Ya like that, sweetie?" I crooned ta tha brown head lyin against my chest.  
  
"Neelie'll work," said Lady Alanna. "But now you both need to go to sleep, and when you wake up, you'll need to eat." I looked down, noticing Neelie wasn't suckin on me no more. 'Stead, she was sleepin, her tiny thumb in her tiny mouth. She looked so cute. "Why don't you come next door; I have a room which will hold you for a few days while you recover." I nodded. Lady Eleni and Salma helped me up, makin sure not ta jostle my baby, and we all walked over.  
  
I got inta tha bed after gettin completely undressed, and fell asleep quickly, holdin Neelie tight ta me.  
  
From what Salma tells me, tha three a them looked at me for awhile, as I lay there sleepin much more peacefully than I had been. "The wonders of children," said Salma, awed. "She's so peaceful now."  
  
"Let's go," said Lady Eleni. "She needs to sleep." Lady Alanna nodded her agreement, and tha three a them left tha room, leavin me alone with my baby.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: How did you like it? And how do you like her name? Please review!  
  
It's quite interesting, the fact that some of you keep asking the same questions over and over again. As a test, to see if you are reading my notes, where I answer those questions: if you are reading this, please write, in your next review, a sentence with the word cucumber in it. It does not need to make sense; it just needs to be there. Thank you!  
  
RoseFyre 


	6. Questions Without Answers

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I was in New York for fall break and I was using my copy of Squire there, but then I left it there when I returned to Pennsylvania, so I couldn't write. I needed the factual info, and I didn't have it until now. So, read on!  
  
  
  
Neelie was born on August 18th, 'most eight months after my birthday. (A/N: Sorry-got the dates wrong. Again.) For a long time after, Lady Eleni and Lady Alanna looked after me, makin sure both me and Neelie was gettin enough food and all. She thought that cause I was so young, Neelie mightn't get 'nough milk. But she did, even though I was so small. Salma made sure I ate enough, cause if I didn't, Neelie wouldn't be able ta.  
  
One day, 'bout two months after Neelie was born, I went with Terai and Navine and a bunch a other servants ta bathe. Neelie was sleepin, since she'd just eaten, and Lady Eleni was watchin her ta give me a break. I wasn't really part a tha group, cause I was younger'n most a them, and I'd been pretty much an outcast since I got pregnant.  
  
I was bathin with tha rest a them, soakin in tha water, watchin my body gettin thinner, like tha way it used ta be, when Lady Keladry, who was on tha other side a tha bath, got up ta go out. Most a tha other servants stopped talkin, watchin her and her bruises. I knew it weren't no problem; after all, Lalasa and Rose had told me a bit about what she did, bein a squire ta Sir Raoul and everythin. Also, I knew who she was. Tha others didn't though.  
  
"My dear!" called Navine. "My dear, wait!" She and Terai was swimmin over towards Lady Keladry, obviously concerned 'bout her bruises.  
  
"Your back is covered with bruises," said Terai, as Navine touched one a them. "They look painful, and recent. And your arms and hands are scarred."  
  
Navine nodded. "You don't have to bear this. The Moon of Truth Temple will take you in. They'll protect you."  
  
"They'll get the man who did it," said Terai. Everyone else nodded their agreement. "Even if it's a noble. After the rapes last winter, they have a new commander for their troops. She's VERY aggressive." When she mentioned tha word rape, and mentioned tha winter, I shivered. It was me they was talkin 'bout, though they didn't know. I noticed Terai eyein me, but I tried ta cover it up. I ducked under tha water, wettin my face, tryin ta disguise tha tears goin down it.  
  
Then Lady Keladry started laughin. I guess it was cause it wasn't a man who did it ta her, unlike me, but instead that she was a squire. She took a while ta convince tha others, but she managed ta in tha end. Tha other servants kept on talkin after she left, and eyein tha spot she'd been, almost like they couldn't b'lieve her story.  
  
I waited till they all left afore leavin. I didn't want them commentin on my bruises, even though they was pretty much healed. They was still there in my mind, and my body could still feel tha pain.  
  
  
  
'Bout a week later, Salma came up ta me as I was feedin Neelie. She found me in my room, sittin on my bed with Neelie in my arms. "Hello, Cerannie, how are you?"  
  
My guard was up immediately. "I'm fine."  
  
"Cerannie, dear, are you sure you don't want to tell me who the father is? Terai mentioned that you tensed up when she mentioned last winter's rapes." I shivered again. "We all know you were raped, but I need to ask you once more: do you know who the father is?"  
  
I didn't like lyin ta her, but I didn't wanna tell either. "No," I said, movin my eyes down.  
  
"Cerannie, don't lie to me. It's quite obvious that you know." I shook my head, keepin my eyes down. She lifted my chin and looked at me, her eyes followin tha tears runnin down my face. "All right," she said, sighin, "it's obvious you're not going to tell me. Honey, you know I'll listen." I nodded, but didn't say nothin. "Okay. Tell me when you feel ready, and I'll make sure that bastard gets what he deserves."  
  
We sat in silence for a while, me changin Neelie from one side ta tha other and her watchin. "Did I ever tell you how nice your hair looks, now that you've let it grow long?" she asked. "I know it was cut off, but. . .it looks good long, even if it's not curly anymore." She waited for a response, but she didn't get one, except me thinkin that tha hair wasn't stayin. "Well, goodbye then. I'm always available!" she called as she left tha room, closin tha door tight.  
  
I waited till she was gone and Neelie was asleep, then I put Neelie in her crib and went over ta tha drawer. I found a knife, not long enough ta really hurt me, otherwise I wouldn't a been 'lowed ta keep it. I took it and chopped my hair short, as short as it had been when HE had cut it. I cried again, lovin my hair, but I didn't want it straight no more. I wasn't whole, so my hair wasn't gonna be whole neither.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry that took so long. I wish I could've written most of it earlier. Apparently, most of you aren't reading my notes (see cucumber). BAD READERS!!!! So, today the word to be included in reviews is armadillo, suggested to me by Lady Katherine Heartspark.  
  
Vinson WILL be brought to justice; if you've read Squire, you know what happens. This fic isn't about him anyway; it's about Cerannie. I suppose the birth was quick, but it certainly wasn't easy. I was having trouble trying to figure out how to write in 20 hours of labor when I know nothing about the experience and I don't have access to good info.  
  
Sorry it was short, but, as repentance for denying my fic for so long, I will be updating almost every night. I love you all, so please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	7. Trials

Author's Note: I got the dates confused. Neelie was born on August 18th, 456. Cerannie was born on December 21st (Midwinter) 445/446. Her father died in 446, so she doesn't remember him, and her mother died in March 453.  
  
  
  
People kept commentin on my hair. They didn't get why I cut it, and I wasn't 'bout ta tell them. 'Sides, I didn't have no words ta describe it. Salma also kept askin for his name, but I couldn't tell her. I couldn't say nothin 'bout that. Who woulda believed me anyway? I bet I woulda been sent ta death, 'stead a him, and I wasn't 'bout ta risk Neelie that way.  
  
I still worked only in private, not for tha nobles. I wouldn't be able ta do that till Neelie wasn't needin my milk no more. Then they could think she was just my baby sister who I hadda look after cause our ma was dead. 'Tis a bit true; my ma IS dead. She died in March 453, when I was eight. It's why Salma and tha other servants sorta adopted me. I didn't have no real parents, cause my dad died when I was a baby, so they became my parents.  
  
In public life, tha Yamani princess and her ladies arrived in November. 'Parently, tha princess and one a her ladies knew Lady Keladry, and they all got along real well. I didn't get ta serve 'em, cause I couldn't be seen by others yet. So, all I heard 'bout them I heard from other people. They told me how nice tha ladies was, but also that they was real dangerous. They had fightin practice every mornin, almost afore I got up! 'Twas interestin ta watch that, and see that, unlike me, they wasn't no helpless little girls.  
  
It made me cry, knowin that I coulda fought him off if I had a weapon that I coulda used.  
  
I heard lots 'bout tha Yamanis from Lady Keladry, cause she started ta gossip with tha servants in tha baths after she fought and after we worked. She made me feel included, tellin me in private that Lalasa had mentioned me. I was proud; Lalasa had mentioned ME?!? And ta Lady Keladry?!? I didn't expect nothin like THAT. Thing is, one day she disappeared, off ta fight fires, 'cordin ta Terai. I missed her, cause she had been nice ta me.  
  
Neelie grew, gettin bigger and bigger. She was kinda hard ta take care a, but I had help. I learned lots about babies, cause I didn't know none cause I was a only child. It was hard, but I managed ta be good ta my little Neelarai.  
  
Not much happened, tha days sorta blendin together inta one, becomin a long nice time, fulla quiet.  
  
In December, that stopped.  
  
They found out 'twas Squire Joren of Stone Mountain who kidnapped Lalasa. He had a trial, which I went ta, leavin Neelie with another servant who also had a baby. Duke Turomot of Wellam, tha Lord Magistrate, headed tha trial. He was bein tha judge, and he wasn't lookin happy 'bout it. Come ta think a it, though, he never looks happy. Not ever. So maybe he wasn't that upset. Whatever, he started tha proceedins by strikin a disc with a ball, then prayin ta Mithros.  
  
"These proceedings are a matter of law, not of noble privilege. Should you have challenges to issue, make them elsewhere. We. . ." He was cut off by tha doors opening. 'Parently, he had been talkin ta Lady Keladry, who was sittin with Lalasa and Sir Raoul.  
  
Tha king and queen entered. "His royal majesty, King Jonathan the Fourth. Her royal majesty, Queen Thayet," said a herald. They walked up ta tha dais, alla us curtseyin and bowin ta them. I was in tha back, but I could see pretty well, since I had ta stand and most people was sittin. Tha king and queen sat, then tha duke did, then tha audience did.  
  
"Admit the convicted commoners," said a clerk. Tha men came out, in shackles, led by a guard. Tha clerk said, "Let the record show that the convicted witnesses, Ivath Brand and Urfan Noll, have entered the chamber. In exchange for their testimony, their fifteen-year sentences to the mines will be reduced to ten." I didn't hear nothin for awhile, thinkin that they deserved more time in tha mines, cause a what they did ta Lalasa, who's so sweet she wouldn't never hurt nobody.  
  
Then I heard tha clerk say "Admit the noble prisoner," and I looked at tha door. Squire Joren came out, lookin as handsome as ever, but much too mean ta ever like. Lady Keladry looked rigid, and I pretty much ignored tha talkin for a while, watchin tha fact that tha noble wasn't chained but tha commoners was. Tha Advocate was talkin, and then I heard someone say somethin like "money britches, we knows who paid us-noble or not."  
  
I looked up; it was one a tha commoners, one a tha men sentenced ta tha mines. I felt kinda bad for him, cause he was only doin what his lord told him to, but he was gettin a bad punishment for it.  
  
Then tha Advocate said "Need we include the common element?" and I got so mad I was ready ta kill someone. It was only Salma, standing next ta me and hushin me, that made me not make a scene. Maybe tha men was common, but most a tha world is! Thing was, they was taken out anyway. I kinda fell, leanin inta tha wall, knowin that they had lost, and that so would Lalasa.  
  
They accused him, and then I heard Squire Joren say "Oh, stop this currish babble." Tha room hushed up quick. "Ebroin and Muirgen have talked at me for days. I'm weary of it. I paid those idiots to steal the wench and stash her on Balor's Needle. I paid a" and his steward was talkin at him again. I couldn't hear him, but I heard tha squire respond. "For a man who comes from a great family, you talk like a merchant. My HONOR? What honor has a nation when a FEMALE lives among men and pretends to their profession of arms? What honor is there in forcing a good, brave knight like Wyldon of Cavall, a hero of the realm, to accept this creature into training and to allow her to continue?"  
  
What honor is there when they can accept swine like him and Vinson a Genlith ta join them? I thought. None a them got nothin on us; tha men was only doin what they was told cause they needed tha money; they'd made tha decisions. And we hadda suffer tha consequences.  
  
"I had her coming and going. Either she failed in her duty to her servant- and I'd have made sure the world knew the wonderful Keladry had shirked her first obligation as a noble-or she'd be so late she'd have to repeat the whole four years. No one would do that." Lady Keladry would, I thought. And SHE'D shirked her duty ta Lalasa? What about him and his little slaves?  
  
"So. I paid those men. I give you leave to sentence me under the law." HE gave THEM leave?!? Who did tha jerk think he was? Mithros himself?  
  
Tha duke was real mad. "You are fortunate that," he said, "by law, a magistrate may not challenge for insult, Joren of Stone Mountain. I submit you knew that much before you found the courage to say such things of me and my examiners. But Mithros waits in judgment, you arrogant puppy." YAY!!! "You may twist our law to suit you, but he weighs your every act, and will find you wanting. With regard to your actions, the law is specific. According to The Laws of Tortall, section five, chapter twelve, paragraph two, in the matter of one noble's interference with the body servant of another noble: the offending noble must pay recompense for the loss of that servant for that period of time, in addition to the time which other servants spend in attempting to help or find the servant thus interfered with; the expense of any care of the servant following the interference; all expenses incurred by the noble with regard to court prosecution; and those costs incurred to bring said noble to court. I therefore fine Stone Mountain one hundred gold crowns," Wow. That's a LOT a money. "fifty of which are to be paid to Squire Keladry of Mindelan, five to the woman Lalasa Isran, and forty-five of which will be paid to this court for its expenses and those of the Watch."  
  
ONLY 100 GOLD CROWNS?!? AND ONLY FIVE TA LALASA?!? I was shocked. Completely shocked.  
  
"One hundred gold crowns!" gasped tha steward. "The wench was gone not even a full day!" Lalasa ain't a wench! I woulda killed him then, but Salma held me back.  
  
"Silence!" yelled tha duke. "You lost your right to speak when your master confessed! The Isran woman earns commissions as a dressmaker to ladies, including, at the time of the interference, her royal majesty." I knew Lalasa was good, but THAT good? Wow. "I but include due concern for those delayed commissions."  
  
"Stop whining and get them their filthy money, Ebroin. As far as I'm concerned, this country's going to the sewer-mucking merchants," said Squire Joren, leavin quickly.  
  
Then Sir Paxton of Nond, his knight-master, apologized, and tha duke told him ta "school him in humility." I felt kinda bad for tha knight, bein stuck with that idiot for a squire. I ignored tha rest a tha trial, though Salma told me later that they had ta pay an extra thirty-three gold crowns for every half-day tha money was late, startin five days later, on Midwinter.  
  
Then Lady Keladry spoke. "Did I hear right? Joren had Lalasa kidnapped, roped, gagged, blindfolded, and dragged here and there in the dark. Then she was left on an open platform where she could have rolled into the opening to the stair and fallen to her death, and all he gets is a FINE? For the inconvenience?"  
  
"That is the law," said tha duke. Like he said, a maid belonged ta her mistress, and she didn't get no rights. Lalasa was tuggin on Lady Keladry's arm, tryin ta shut her up. It wasn't workin.  
  
"If he'd kidnapped me," said Kel, "he'd have gotten prison or trial by combat. But for her he tosses a few coins in our laps and goes on his way." I looked up at Salma, who had tears in her eyes. She was noddin, and I knew it was true. Sir Raoul whispered somethin ta Lady Keladry, and then Lalasa did. Lady Keladry looked real upset, and when tha ling came down tha aisle, she talked ta him, askin him for a private word with him, tha queen, and Sir Raoul. They left, and I didn't hear what happened in there just then.  
  
Lalasa collapsed soon as her mistress wasn't in tha room. She'd seemed brave, but she was real upset. Salma went ta comfort her, but I left, knowin Neelie would be wantin me.  
  
Later, Salma told me that Lalasa was okay, and that tha king was gonna change tha law, cause a what happened. I wished Lalasa hadn't had ta suffer like that, but that couldn't be changed. All that could was tha future, and they was workin for that.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Random word of the day: metamorphoses. I am going to do one of these every chapter from now on, just to see who's reading. If you want the full dialogue from that scene, please see Squire. And now, for the thank yous:  
  
Krizsta: Thank you! It's nice to know you think my characters seem real. That's so nice of you! Get a new beta reader! She's taking forever!!!!! I'll do it if you want me to.  
  
Charmgirl: Thank you!  
  
Silenttina: No one is being special in this fic. I don't know where I'm placing you people yet, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE stop begging for more lines or I will eliminate you entirely.  
  
Googlepuss: I don't know what I'm studying yet; here in the states we don't need to decide until midway through our second year. You can use the cucumber thing, as long as you update SOON!!!!  
  
DaniSue: Thank you!  
  
LadyKnight: I know you love Cleon. I know you obsess about Cleon. I know you adore Cleon. But Cleon is not a main character in this fic. Tough cookies.  
  
Tiffie101: Thank you! I can fit the facts in because I write this with the book on my lap!  
  
Keita: Thank you!  
  
Please review people!  
  
RoseFyre 


	8. Midwinter

I wasn't lookin forwards ta Midwinter. After all, 'twould be my birthday, and tha anniversary a. . .that. A. . .Neelie's conception.  
  
I managed ta handle it okay, and workin all night really helped; there was another maid, Juria, who was watchin her own baby, so she watched Neelie for me. There was this big party goin on in tha Crystal Room, and me and a buncha other maids was helpin out. I was cleanin up spills most a tha time.  
  
I noticed that tha king and queen looked real nice, and so did tha prince and tha princess. Tha two a them didn't look happy though; they was bein real polite ta each other, but they wasn't really talkin. I was cleanin up one particularly large mess when I overheard some people talkin. 'Twas Lady Keladry and Squire Cleon, two a tha squires who was helpin serve drinks.  
  
". . .when I was a mere boy," said Squire Cleon. "I hate to say it, my dear, but I think our prince is a fathead. There he sits with the most gorgeous creature in shoe leather, excepting your luminous self, of course. . ."  
  
"Of course."  
  
". . .without a word to say. Somebody should tell him the lady can converse, and sensibly, too. If I don't return by dawn, wear my handkerchief beside your heart forever." He left then, and Lady Keladry rearranged tha cups on her tray. I agreed with him; tha prince and princess seemed so formal, and if they was like this then they wouldn't have good relations or lotsa kids. And they needed lotsa kids. I shuddered, thinkin a my first pregnancy, but I managed ta keep it short and gentle and simply wash tha floor.  
  
"The crowd around Thayet is thinning," said Commander Buri of the Queen's Riders. I hadn't seen her come up, but 'parently she was talking ta Lady Keladry. "I'd best say hello, or she might think I didn't show up per MY orders." She left, but what she said made me think. I always loved them parties, and it kinda shocked me ta see that someone who could go ta them didn't really wanna. I knew I woulda had fun if I coulda gone, but I wasn't able ta. Then Lady Keladry left, headin towards another room.  
  
Tha room was clean by then, so I decided ta ignore tha party. I stood on tha side with Terai and Navine and we discussed tha nobles. "That's Squire Joren," said Navine, pointin him out ta Terai. "He's tha one who kidnapped Lalasa."  
  
"What happened ta him?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he got fined 100 gold nobles." I nodded; I knew that already. "And tha king's changin tha law cause a somethin Squire Keladry said."  
  
"What was that?" asked Terai.  
  
"No one knows," answered Navine. "She said it in private. But, next person who does somethin like that ain't gettin off so easy." Tha two a them started gossipin 'bout somethin real random, so I moved away, considerin tha things I had heard. When I looked up again, tha prince and princess wasn't sittin in their thrones no more. I guessed that Lady Keladry had gotten 'em tagether, like she wanted.  
  
When I left tha party, I spied Squire Cleon kissin Lady Keladry. I was kinda shocked, cause I hadn't heard nothin 'bout that from Rose, who woulda heard from Lalasa, who woulda hear from Lady Keladry, even though she wasn't her mistress no more. That left me somethin ta think about over tha rest a tha holiday as I served and took care a Neelie.  
  
At tha end a tha holiday, I was cleanin tha hallway outside a tha Chamber of the Ordeal. I was on my hands and knees, with Neelie sleepin in a basket nearby, when I saw Lady Keladry head for tha chapel. She went in and touched tha door a tha Chamber-I was watchin-and then she seemed ta tense up, as though she could hear somethin I couldn't. After a minute she stepped away and glared at tha door, with me watchin silently. She turned and stalked towards me, peekin in at tha door, and I jumped ta tha side, lettin her go. She left, and I wondered what had happened. I was half- tempted ta touch tha door myself, but I wasn't a noble and I knew it wasn't right.  
  
I had five more months in tha palace, till tha Great Progress left in May. I was gonna travel with it, as a possible helper ta tha various noble ladies there. Not much happened durin those months; life was pretty much tha same as ever. I was watchin my baby, cleanin, and helpin ladies.  
  
I packed my stuff tha day before I had ta go. Unlike nobles, I don't got much clothin or stuff, so it didn't take me too long. We left on May 1st, May Day, with Neelie just startin ta stop feedin off me. 'Twas a glorious day, and tha future looked good.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that chapter was so short; I don't have any ideas of what to do with her until the next Midwinter. Random word of the day: sock. Again, for full dialogue, see Squire. Thank yous:  
  
Silenttina: Thanks for the suggestions, but I'm formulating my own ideas. The second half of the story is more formed than the first half, at least for now.  
  
LadyKnight: Cleon appeared! He may come in again later, but, like I said before, nothing's guaranteed.  
  
Lady Katherine Heartspark: Don't worry; detail will happen. LOTS of detail will happen. Vinson will go through a lot of trouble for what he did to Cerannie, and you people get to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
Krizsta: Thanks!  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks!  
  
Eve Eastborne: Don't worry, neither can I. Heh heh heh. . .  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	9. Progress

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the chapters are short, it's just that I have no idea what she's doing in between the major events of the story. Right now, I know what Cerannie is doing on her 12th birthday, when she's about 15 ½, when she's 18, and when she's 19. I know when her kids are born and what their names are, but I don't know what exactly she's doing during the Progress. I'm trying to figure it out. I also have one or two scenes that don't have locations, which is kind of confusing. Please bear with me.  
  
  
  
Since Neelie was almost nine months old and she wasn't drinkin my milk no more, me and Salma decided ta start referrin ta her as my sister. She was old enough that we could say our ma had just died and that's why Neelie called me Ma, 'stead a Sis.  
  
Not much really happened on tha Progress; tha people met Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald and tha nobles had lotsa banquets. I started helpin ladies with their hair again, as well as fixin last minute rips in their clothin. Salma complimented me one day, sayin tha noble ladies said I did their hair good and fixed their rips so it looked like they wasn't there.  
  
In July there was an exhibition match, and Sir Raoul beat Sir Jerel of Nenan real bad. 'Twas kinda funny, watchin all these people challenge him, and knowin none a them was gonna get anywhere. Neelie seemed ta enjoy tha tournaments too, or maybe she just enjoyed gettin outside for once, somethin we didn't do too much.  
  
Tha next day, tha Yamani ladies and Lady Keladry was playin this game involvin tossin this beautiful fan up inta tha air. I could see tha red silk bobbin up and down, with light glintin offa tha sides a it.  
  
"It's made of silk on steel ribs," said Salma, who had come up ta stand next ta me. Neelie was watchin tha fan fly and clappin her hands. Really, she was tryin ta clap her hands, but it wasn't always workin too well. "Those things-shukusen-are quite dangerous, but they still look nice."  
  
"I wish I had one a those," I breathed, watchin it fly. "Maybe then HE wouldn't a attacked me." Salma glanced at me, and I could feel tha questions that she wanted ta ask. I looked away, real glad when Squire Nealan of Queenscove stepped in, causin a distraction. We all gasped, considerin how dangerous that thing was, but luckily he wasn't hurt.  
  
One a tha Yamani ladies, I think her name's Yukimi noh Daiomoru, said: "There is a saying in the Islands. Beware the women of the warrior class, for all they touch is both decorative and deadly." She managed ta slash a tent pole in half usin just tha fan, and I watched with admiration. Tha other Yamanis followed her inta tha tent, alla them obviously kinda shocked by tha idiot Squire Nealan was bein. He was still gaspin, and it was real funny ta watch.  
  
"Don't worry," said Lady Keladry. "Yuki cools off pretty quickly."  
  
"She's angry?"  
  
"I think you frightened her. You frightened ME. Meathead. Didn't your mother teach you not to grab things? You could have lost all of your fingers. I doubt your father, good as he is, could put them back on." His father? Oh, right, Squire Nealan is tha son a Duke Baird, tha chief palace healer.  
  
"What an idiot my squire is," said Lady Alanna quietly, who was standin next ta Salma. Her squire? Oh, right, she took Squire Nealan cause she's a healer and so is he.  
  
"Lady Alanna," said Salma. "How nice to see you."  
  
"Thank you. And, Cerannie, how are you and Neelie?" She recognized me? I was shocked.  
  
"Oh, um. . .we're all right," I answered, flustered. Then she noticed Lady Keladry lookin at her, nodded, and walked away, probably ta recover from tha fright Squire Nealan had given her.  
  
Later there was a big feast at Fief Sinthya, and Lady Keladry was bein kinda clumsy, bein so near tha Lioness. I didn't have any idea what she found so scary, cause Lady Alanna was a real nice person, but I guess they hadn't been able ta talk 'tall. Anyways, I was helpin in tha kitchens when she came back after spillin tha water in tha finger bowl.  
  
"What's this?" asked Master Oakbridge, tha man who ran them banquets. "You are warm, and unusually clumsy. Are you ill?" She shook her head. "If you are ill, tell me. You have no notion of how a summer cold can travel in a group of people like this."  
  
"Thank you, sir, I'm fine." I handed her a new bowl and towel, pretendin ta be absorbed in my work but still listenin ta their conversation. "I was just surprised by my lord's dinner partner, that's all."  
  
"But surely you've met. Well, she's not demanding, so relax. At least no one can claim she's magicking you to succeed, not with half the folk here being mages. Go. They'll bring the first course up before you know it." I scrambled ta get tha plates ready. "Don't forget you have four people to wait on." She left, and Master Oakbridge sighed, shakin his head at tha girl. "What now?" he asked me, and I handed him tha list of courses. "Oh, right. Thank you," he said, absentmindedly, and walked away.  
  
Me and Salma celebrated Neelie's first birthday, gettin her some new clothin and takin her out for tha day. 'Twas nice ta have that break in there, and I always loved Neelie, despite who her father was.  
  
A month or so later, Lady Keladry jousted against Sir Ansil of Groten, a man who I would call a cur if he wasn't a "noble." I was real glad she won, cause it proved women can do anythin they wanna, even without magic like Lady Alanna had. She kept on fightin more tournaments, and she won a lot. She did lose sometimes, but not often, and she was really one a tha better fighters there. Well, she and her horse Peachblossom was good fighters; he did as much as she did. She lost ta Sir Wyldon of Cavall, a course, but nobody beats him. Not ever. He's much too good, and he's trained lotsa good knights and squires.  
  
Durin that time I kept on helpin tha ladies and watchin Neelie, my darlin baby. Salma was a great help, and Lady Alanna watched me a lot. Lady Eleni was sometimes there, but not always, so it was always real nice ta see her. Her husband, Sir Myles, was nice, and I was glad I was becomin less scared a men. He took Owen of Jesslaw as his squire that year, and it was funny ta watch tha two a them, cause even though Sir Myles pretends ta be all upstandin, he knows how ta have a good time.  
  
We returned ta tha palace three days before my birthday, before Midwinter, and I began ta watch my life change.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Random word of the day: pomegranate. Next chapter: Vinson's Trial from Cerannie's point of view. Thank yous:  
  
Silenttina: It's hard to go quickly, because right now I'm holding the book up and thinking "what's going on then?" and "where can I put Cerannie in?" Eventually it all works out, but it might take me a few short chapters. Hey, at least you can be glad you're getting them almost every night.  
  
LadyKnight: Silly Maddy. Next chapter Cleon gets knighted, so I have to at least mention him. Keep going with your fics!  
  
Hoppuschick182: I never read that book, but perhaps I will. The trial is one scene that I've been waiting for, so. . .read the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Keita: Thank you!  
  
Anita: Thank you!  
  
Kate 'Spark: I do like the nickname, and it's certainly easier to type than Lady Katherine Heartspark. Thanks for the compliment! And don't worry, everyone who wronged her is going to pay, even if they don't get what's coming to them for another 8 years. Trust me on that one!  
  
As always, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	10. Vinson's Trial

And now, for your viewing pleasure. . .  
  
  
  
Midwinter started off pretty well, what with me turnin twelve and Sir Cleon gettin knighted. That was a good day, cause it made everyone happy. Sir Raoul held a few parties, cheerin people up, makin them all real nice, and that was good.  
  
It went downhill from there. Well, not really for me, but for tha whole palace.  
  
I was woken up after tha second night a Midwinter by Salma. 'Twas rather early, 'specially considerin that there'd been a big party tha night before.  
  
"Wha?" I asked, not really noticin nothin. I wasn't used ta gettin up in tha middle a tha night no more, not since Neelie had started sleepin through 'em.  
  
"Cerannie, dear, you need to get up."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Vinson of Genlith came out of the Chamber of the Ordeal this morning and asked for an audience." I immediately got tense when she said his name, but I tried ta calm down when I noticed her lookin at me. "That's normally not a good sign. The king and queen want everyone to be there, though I doubt we'll be able to get in." I nodded and got up. I think she went ta wake tha other servants.  
  
I put on a dress, just my normal uniform, and got Neelie up and inta some proper clothin. She was startin ta walk by herself, but I still carried her ta tha Great Throne Room. By tha time we got there, there wasn't even standin room left. Luckily, I knew tha palace pretty well, so I walked around tha side and found one a tha doors that was only for nobles. Tha nobles was all there already, and it was open just a little bit, so I looked in tha crack.  
  
Tha king, queen, prince, and princess all sat down on tha dais. I saw some a HIS friends sittin with his knight-master, Sir Nualt of Rosemark, who looked real nervous. Duke Turomot of Wellam, tha Lord Magistrate, was runnin tha hearin, and he got a herald ta announce Vinson. "Vinson of Genlith, squire and. . ."  
  
He came runnin in. Lookin at alla his bruises, I mighta felt bad for him if I hadn't been bruised worse'n that by him. Tha bruises was playin all over him, comin and disappearin and comin again. He was bloody, covered in blood, and, interestinly enough, his hair was shorter'n it had been.  
  
"I have a confession," he said, soundin like he'd screamed tha way I had. "I must. . .confess. I confess. Two years ago, there. . .there was trouble in the Lower City. Two. . .two slum wenches, no better than. . .No!" he yelled, raisin his arm ta ward off tha blow I knew would come.  
  
As he spoke, I could feel tha pain runnin over my body again. Neelie squirmed in my arms, feelin me shiver, so I put her down on tha floor. She started playin with my dress, hidin underneath it and jumpin out. I smiled at her, but I wasn't really payin attention ta her; I was lookin at him.  
  
"No! I meant, two girls of the Lower City were attacked, beaten. A third was. . .must I say it?. . .a third was beaten and raped. I did it." I gasped. That Chamber musta been real harsh ta make him confess like that! He put a hand ta his crotch, and I knew he was feelin himself rape me then. I looked back, tryin ta see Salma, and I could see her clench her fists and glare at him.  
  
"Sir Nualt had no knowledge. None. He'd have denounced me if he'd known. I didn't. . .the women made me angry. They're teases, leading a man. . ." He screamed, fallin ta tha floor sobbin. A cut appeared, bled, then disappeared.  
  
TEASES??!?? I wasn't no tease! And 'specially not when I was just barely ten years old! I was gaspin, ready ta split someone, but there was a beautiful little girl singin baby songs by my feet, so I simply let tha tears come and vowed ta get revenge.  
  
Tha king reached out ta Vinson, lettin his magic settle on tha squire. It flashed white, then disappeared. "He tells the truth." Tha king sounded real grim, almost like he was sidin with me. Lady Alanna, Lady Eleni, and Sir Myles all looked real grim too, cause they knew he was talkin 'bout me.  
  
"Tell the Chamber I confessed," he begged. "Tell it I did what it wanted me to. Make it let go! Make it stop hurting me!"  
  
"Go on, Chamber, hurt that damn bastard. He deserves it," I whispered ta no one. "I didn't, and I got it anyway. He deserves it, damnit."  
  
"The Chamber is commanded by no one, Vinson of Genlith," said tha queen. "It will release you as it chooses."  
  
"And hopefully it won't choose ta," I answered.  
  
"Guards!" called tha duke. "Arrest this man on the charges of assault and rape. Take him to the provost. I want a confession in full. Send your advocate," he told some people, who I assume were HIS family. "You may visit him once his confession is witnessed." They bowed and left.  
  
I started lookin around tha room, noticin other's reactions. Salma still looked grim, and she had gone ta talk ta Lady Alanna, who also looked upset. Lalasa looked happy, but I don't think she knew I'd been hurt. Lady Keladry looked like she was tryin not ta be sick, but like she wasn't succeedin.  
  
Then someone came out tha door I was standin against and almost bowled me over. I was pushed backwards, but I managed ta catch myself before I fell on Neelie. Thank tha Goddess.  
  
I sat down, hard, pullin Neelie inta my lap. I was suddenly lookin up inta tha eyes a tha most beautiful man I had ever seen, with really light hair and eyes. Problem was, his eyes was real cold, and not at all nice.  
  
He looked me over, takin in tha sight a me and my baby. "Who are you, and what are you doing by the nobles' door, commoner?"  
  
"Beggin your pardon, m-m'lord, I couldn't get a s-seat."  
  
"And your name?"  
  
"C-Cerannie Zhieu."  
  
"And hers?" he asked, gesturin towards Neelie.  
  
"N-Neelie Zhieu."  
  
"She's your. . ."  
  
"She's m-my. . .sister," I said.  
  
"And why were you watching?" I didn't know how ta answer that one, so I was real happy when Lady Alanna and Salma came outta tha Throne Room.  
  
"Joren."  
  
"Sir Alanna," he said, somehow makin it sound like a real big insult.  
  
"I'm sure you have. . .other places to be." He glared at her, but she gestured away. He left then, stalkin off. Salma reached out a hand ta me, and she helped me and Neelie get up.  
  
"Cerannie. . ." she began, but before she had a chance ta say anythin more I was runnin, tryin ta avoid them and their knowledge. I heard a cry: Neelie. I looked back, but Lady Eleni had come outta tha Throne Room and she had taken Neelie. I kept on runnin, not carin who I bumped inta, till I reached my room and locked tha door.  
  
I jumped onta my bed, buryin my head in a pillow, ignorin tha slight click I heard that was my door bein unlocked by someone with a key. "Cerannie?" Salma's voice. I ignored her, pretendin I was asleep. She sighed, and left tha room, lockin tha door behind her. "Come on, Neelie, Mommy'll be fine. Why don't you play with Auntie Salma right now?"  
  
I was cryin inta my pillow, knowin I wasn't real safe no longer.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: For once, an easy chapter. And the next one won't be hard either! Thank God, or, as Cerannie would say, thank the Goddess!  
  
Random word of the day: Fanatic, dedicated to LadyKnight. The point of the random words is for you to put them into your review to let me know you're reading my author's notes. Also, because I find them funny.  
  
Krizsta: I understand exactly what you mean about rereading. Since I got to college, I've read maybe one book for fun. It's hard to make time, but please try!  
  
White-wolf: Thank you!  
  
Charmgirl: Here's your update!  
  
LadyKnight: I mentioned Cleon, but he's really not important right now. I MAY mention him later, but I don't know.  
  
Keita: You'll find out at some point during this fic, though I'm not exactly sure when.  
  
Kate 'Spark: Considering that I'm talking to you right now, well, I don't know exactly what to say. Teehee. I can't wait for your chapter!  
  
As always, please review!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	11. Baths and Babies, With a Side Order of T...

I didn't come outa my room for two days. Not even ta take a bath, even though I was a mess. I hadn't changed clothin, I'd been sobbin all tha time, and I'd cut my hair again.  
  
Salma kept tryin ta get me ta talk, but every time she came in, I pretended I was sleepin. I couldn't face her or anybody else, not yet. She even brought Neelie in, tryin ta make me talk ta her, but I didn't, so Salma still took care a my baby.  
  
"Cerannie, please get up. It's not your fault. You know that. And I know you have problems with Neelie being him, but she's yours as well, and she loves you so much. You can't just abandon her!" Even that didn't work. I just held onta tha pillow, lettin tha tears wash over it. She left then, holdin Neelie tight.  
  
She finally managed ta get me up two mornins after. "Cerannie." I didn't move, just kept my face in tha pillow. "Cerannie, I know you can hear me." She took a breath. "Squire Joren died."  
  
"What?" I asked, completely shocked, finally turnin over and lookin at her.  
  
"The Chamber of the Ordeal opened on his corpse this morning. I don't want to know what he did to deserve that." He'd done somethin worse than HIM? I was shocked. A course, this was Joren, who had kidnapped Lalasa 'bout a year and a half before and gotten away with just a fine. And from what I heard from Salma and Gower, Lalasa's uncle, he wasn't nice ta nobody. Still-even Vinson was allowed ta live.  
  
Thinkin it over, though, I realized that maybe death was better than livin under a spell that made ya feel any pain you'd ever given.  
  
"What's happenin?" I asked.  
  
"They're having a funeral. I have to go-he was one of my charges. Are you going to come?"  
  
"No. . .No." Just then, Neelie jumped outa Salma's arms and onta tha bed.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
"We've got ta teach her not ta say that," I said ta Salma.  
  
"Another time," she replied, with a grim smile.  
  
"A course." She nodded and left, leavin me alone with my baby. I checked her over, lookin ta make sure she didn't have no problems. She laughed and hugged me, my ignorin her apparently forgotten. My sweet baby, my lovin baby, tha one who didn't care if I had problems. I was glad ta have her back.  
  
We went ta tha baths, me makin sure Neelie was all right. While we was there, Lady Keladry came in, lookin real tired. I ignored her, till Neelie splashed at me, screamin "Mama! Mama!"  
  
"Are you her mother?" asked Lady Keladry, swimmin over.  
  
"N-no. No, my lady."  
  
"Mama!" yelled Neelie again, almost like she was tryin ta prove me wrong.  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "You're lying." I turned away, tears runnin down my face. "How old are you?" I didn't answer. She took my face and turned me towards her. "Why are you so upset? I didn't mean to upset you. Look- forget I ever said anything, all right?" She started ta swim away.  
  
"No, wait!" I called. She stopped and turned around. "Yes, she's my baby," I said, not really sure why I wasn't lyin.  
  
"You're-you're the one Vinson raped!" I turned away again, tryin ta stop tha tears, but unable ta. "I-I should have told them when he did that to Lalasa. I shouldn't've listened to her." That last phrase was said almost in an undertone.  
  
"What happened, my lady?" I asked.  
  
"He-he tried to rape her. When I was a page and he was a squire. About three years ago. My sparrows came, got me to get him away from her. I told her we should go to the Temple of the Goddess, but she refused, said the other servants would hurt her and that nothing would get done anyway."  
  
"She was right," I said quietly.  
  
"I know, but I still should've reported it. Maybe he wouldn't've done this to you then." She took a breath. "Is she-is she his?"  
  
I knew she was talkin 'bout Neelie, even though she hadn't pointed at her. "Yes," I said quietly, not even trying to stop the tears anymore.  
  
"How-how old were you?"  
  
"Ten. Too young." She gasped, obviously in shock. Just then, Neelie moved over towards Lady Keladry, fallin outa my arms. Lady Keladry caught her, liftin her up. Neelie was laughin, which made me smile wistfully. She was my baby, and I was happy she was havin fun.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Neewie."  
  
"Her name is Neelie, my lady. It's short for Neelarai."  
  
"Neelie then. I'm Keladry, but you can call me Kel."  
  
"Kay, Auntie Kel!" Neelie shrieked when Lady Keladry lifted her again.  
  
"Auntie?" She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"That's what she calls Salma. And Lady Eleni. And Lady Alanna."  
  
"Oh, how cute! And you call me Kel too-ummm, what's your name?"  
  
"Cerannie."  
  
"Cerannie. Call me Kel. None of this 'my lady' junk." I nodded, kinda in shock. After all, she was a noble, and I wasn't. Not at all. She handed Neelie back ta me, a laughin, happy Neelie. Then she left tha baths, goin towards her own rooms.  
  
Tha rest a Midwinter passed okay, with Squire Garvey of Runnerspring becomin Sir Garvey. I think a lot a people was real happy 'bout that, cause he was close friends with Joren and Vinson. Then, Sir Wyldon of Cavall resigned, with Sir Padraig haMinch takin his place as head a tha pages. I think Sir Wyldon felt kinda bad 'bout what happened, cause Salma told me he'd asked her if she knew who he should apologize ta for what Vinson did. She said that she knew me, but that she didn't think talkin ta him would be tha best idea, and that she would pass his message 'long. 'Parently, he just nodded and walked away.  
  
I was still hidin in my room lots, cause I didn't wanna talk ta anyone, but on tha last day a Midwinter, Salma came ta talk ta me again. This time, I didn't turn her away.  
  
"Are you all right, Cerannie?"  
  
"I-I think so. I had a long conversation with Lady Keladry." I knew she wanted me ta call her Kel, but I couldn't bring myself ta.  
  
"I know. Navine told me." Oh, right, Navine had been bathin 'round then too. "She said that it seemed to calm you."  
  
"It did. Lady Keladry apologized."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said somethin similar happened ta Lalasa, but that Lalasa hadn't let her tell anyone 'bout it. She seemed ta think that if she had told none a it woulda happened."  
  
"So THAT'S what happened to Lalasa!"  
  
"He didn't succeed, not with her."  
  
"Good," said Salma. "And I think you're right, that it would've happened anyway. Kel's a good person to know, Cerannie, so don't just blow her off. She's one of the kindest people I know, and that's saying a lot, considering how Lady Eleni can be." We both smiled, and Salma hugged me. Neelie had been sleepin in her crib, but then she started ta cry, so I picked her up and brought her over.  
  
"Do you want to come to supper?" asked Salma.  
  
"Yes," I said. "Yes."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow. I didn't expect any of that to happen. Well, actually, I expected the first part, with her crying and Joren's death being the thing to wake her up, but I didn't expect the whole scene with Kel or the later part with Salma. It was nice, having a chapter almost write itself. I'm sorry I didn't say anything more about Vinson's punishment, but I will get to it at some point.  
  
Random word of the day: Penguin, dedicated to Lady Katherine Heartspark.  
  
Charmgirl: Thank you! Vinson will suffer more. I promise. Of course, that doesn't mean her misery is completely over. . .  
  
Angel-Flame: That is so sad! I didn't hear about it! You see, I live in this place we call the "Haver-bubble," meaning we hear no news of the outside world. And I thought my fictional story was upsetting! Of course, I don't know exactly what you mean by "those kinds of punishments" because Vinson's is magical. The Chamber is doing it to him, and we don't have anything like that on Earth.  
  
LadyKnight: You ARE a fanatic. Teehee. It evens says so on your screen- name. Hey! Don't stare at me as if I'm crazy! I'm not! *starts twirling around randomly* Okay, so maybe I am. A little. Just a little!  
  
Krizsta: No, it didn't say in the book when the Chamber stops torturing him. *evil cackle* Teehee. Your spelling was impeccable, my dear Krizsta, and thank you for FINALLY updating!  
  
Keita: Thank you! Don't worry, I understand exactly what you mean about them making Halloween Christian. I'm Jewish, but we just do Halloween for the candy. Teehee. Thanks again!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	12. Progress and Dragons

After Midwinter, tha Progress left again. I traveled with it, though most a tha time I tried ta stay outa sight. Me and Salma was gettin pretty good at makin Neelie call me Sissy 'stead a Mama, but alla tha servants knew tha truth anyways. Vinson was waitin till tha Progress returned for his trial, tha Chamber still causin him pain. He was gonna have ta wait a while; we wasn't scheduled ta return for almost ten months.  
  
We went south this time, ta tha desert and tha Bazhir. They was real nice, lettin even us servants rest. When we got ta Persopolis, they held a big feast for alla us, with them doin most a tha servin, even though me and some others still helped. I was pourin Lady Alanna's drink (I had been assigned ta her and Lady Keladry's table cause she didn't care 'bout Neelie) when a man at tha table said "Did you hear about Lord Wyldon's resignation?"  
  
Tha Lioness got upset, but her husband, who I sorta recognized, answered for her, sayin "The world knows, surely. It's good for the lads to change teachers-gives them a broad training base. Don't you agree, squire?"  
  
"It's very educational, my lord Baron," answered Lady Keladry.  
  
"So, Neal, do you fell educated?" asked Lady Alanna.  
  
"Incredibly. Why, words simply fail me about how educated I'm getting." Alla them at tha table laughed, and I was hard pressed not ta. Lady Keladry looked at me and let her normal mask fall, winkin at me ta show she was happy. I grinned back, then ducked my head and paid attention ta not spillin tha drinks.  
  
After that, we went east and south, visitin Tusaine and Tyra. I was real excited, cause I hadn't never seen none a tha world 'ceptin Corus. Later we went west, 'long tha coast. I helped Salma, who had ta deal with lots a problems, since tha camp was always movin. 'Twasn't a bad time, even if 'twasn't wonderful. Neelie continued ta grow, gettin bigger and bigger. Salma helped me get extra food so that I wouldn't starve by givin Neelie alla mine.  
  
Lady Keladry, or Kel, as I was beginnin ta think of her, jousted with Lord Wyldon. She lost, not surprisinly; no one EVER beats Lord Wyldon. Not ever. However, she DID manage ta stay in tha saddle, somethin almost no one's done. After that match, I ran inta three girls who was lookin for Kel.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Squire Keladry of Mindelan's tent is?" asked one a them, an energetic blonde. "We want to speak to her."  
  
"I think it's that way, m'lady," I answered, pointin ta tha other side a tha camp. "She's right next ta Sir Raoul."  
  
"Thank you," answered another, tha oldest a tha three. They walked off, and I went towards my tent and Neelie. Later on we visited Mindelan, Lady Keladry's home. 'Twas a beautiful place, though kinda cold for someone raised in Corus. While there, we got news a Scanrans attackin, so their Majesties left tha Progress, sendin us east, while they went north. General Vanget haMinch threw a fit; he didn't want tha monarchs where they could get killed. It made sense, but tha king was still real annoyed.  
  
As tha leaves turned colors, we headed east, then returned ta tha palace, finally endin tha Progress. It was a quiet winter; there was balls and tha like, but not much happened. Vinson's trial was again postponed as evidence was gathered. I turned thirteen on Midwinter, and I got gifts from Lady Eleni, Lady Alanna, Lady Keladry, Salma, Terai, Navine, Lalasa, Rose, and Neelie. Most a them got me clothin or gave me money, but Neelie gave me a doll she had made with Salma's help. 'Twas tha cutest thing ever, but it also served ta remind me that I was still pretty close ta bein a child, even while I was a mother.  
  
There was tha usual balls, and I was finally startin ta do public jobs again. One ball, I was assigned ta do Lady Daine's hair. I arrived at her rooms, used tha key Salma had given me, and began ta lay out my supplies. Neelie was with me that day, cause there wasn't no one she could stay with; we was all busy. I put her on tha floor and gave her a few ribbons ta play with.  
  
Then Lady Daine entered, carryin a dragon on her lap. I was shocked; I mean, I knew she liked animals and could talk ta them and all, but I didn't know how close she was with tha dragon. She put tha dragon down and said "Kitten, play nice." Then she noticed me. "Hello, I'm Daine. I suppose you're here to do my hair?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Cerannie, m'lady," I answered, curtseyin ta her.  
  
"I'm not a lady." I ignored this statement; of course she was a lady! Just then, tha dragon noticed Neelie and tried ta bite her. "Kitten! Play nice!" She picked tha dragon up, movin her away from my baby, who was now sobbin on tha floor.  
  
"Neelie, baby, you don't need ta cry. Come on, honey, it'll be all right."  
  
"Mama!" she cried, huggin me tight.  
  
"Mama?" asked Lady Daine. "Is she your daughter?"  
  
"No, m'lady. She's my. . .sister."  
  
"Then why are you watching her?"  
  
"Our-our ma d-died when I was almost eleven and she was just born." She looked at me closely, then at Neelie, then shrugged. I could tell she didn't believe me, but that she wasn't gonna talk 'bout it, and I was grateful ta her for that.  
  
She took tha dragon ta another room as I put Neelie back down, handin her tha ribbons once more. Lady Daine returned then, and I got ta work on her hair. I got it ta look nice while down, somethin she was real pleased 'bout, and then I put just a little of it up, takin tha very front portion outa her face.  
  
"Thank you, Cerannie. It looks very nice."  
  
"You're welcome, m'lady." I took Neelie then and went back ta my room. I could feel her eyes on me as I left, and I knew that just cause she hadn't bothered me 'bout Neelie then didn't me she wasn't gonna bother me later.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter: Vinson's trial, and possibly Kel's Ordeal. Also, I manage to update EVERY OTHER DAY, and I'm in COLLEGE, so can you people PLEASE update your stories too?  
  
IMPORTANT: If you were in To Tortall, and you qualified to be in my later stories (I know who you are, so DON'T CHEAT), please tell me if you would like to appear in this one. Other people who would like to appear as characters, please see the first chapter of To Tortall for instructions on how to join, but write the review on THIS fic. I will only accept you if you have reviewed at least 3 times so far on this story, not including this chapter.  
  
Random word of the day: Exigent, dedicated to Krizsta.  
  
Charmgirl: Neelie is MEANT to be cute; she's the baby I want to have. Not for another ten years, though.  
  
LadyKnight: You explode in timewarps? Wait, why am I asking; I suppose you do so all the time. Actually, I think I've followed you once or twice. I'm moving quicker right now, but things will slow down a little once you guys appear, in another two years, Tortall time.  
  
Lady Kate: Why did you mention the Lion King? Whatever; it doesn't really matter. Thanks!  
  
Anonymous: Thanks. Please write your name next time. Actually, please call yourself something, even if it's just "a" so I have something to call you.  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
Krizsta: Yup, Kel is one of those people who WOULD be able to do something like that. Right now there's lots of really solicitous people trying to take care of Cerannie, but Kel, the one who's not being overpowering, is the one who manages. As for your usage of the word penguin, it's. . .interesting.  
  
Keita: Thanks for the info!  
  
Googlepuss: Exams suck. Two more Tortallan years till you guys enter, but not much happens during those years, so it won't be that many chapters. Probably another week, our time. The penguins are attacking you? As in cytosine's sanity-stealing penguins? (Read Stories From the Nuthouse---at least, I THINK that's the title---to get the reference.)  
  
Lady-Atalanta: You, a.k.a. Lani, can appear in this story, if you want to. I have to figure out where exactly you fit in, but I can manage that. Please tell me you want to be in it in your next review though; I'll probably forget otherwise.  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	13. Trial For All

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was both long and painful. Please enjoy! Well, actually. . .please be happy with the results of this chapter.  
  
  
  
Tha rest a Midwinter was pretty borin, but I still wasn't happy it was over. After all, I had Vinson's trial ta look forwards ta, and even though I knew he deserved it, I was still scared.  
  
And I was even more scared when I found out I was gonna have ta speak. 'Specially since it was only a day beforehand. Salma broke the news, 'bout a month after Midwinter ended.  
  
"Cerannie, dear, you're going to have to be a witness at the trial." I looked at her in shock. Neelie started ta cry. I absentmindedly shushed her, pattin her back, while starin at Salma.  
  
"But-but. . .I can't! I-I-I can't talk, not in front a so many people!" Salma moved closer to me and patted my back, while I dealt with Neelie.  
  
"I know it'll be hard. But I also know that you CAN do it. You're the only one of the girls who could be found. No one knows who the other two are."  
  
"They're street girls. But he didn't touch THEM. He just beat them and I came by and distracted him and they ran away and he caught me and he came up ta me and. . ." I started ta sob. She patted me some more, pullin me inta a hug.  
  
"Shh, it'll be all right."  
  
"Will I-will I have ta tell them everythin?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, almost reluctantly. "You will. But you'll be under a truth spell, so they'll know you're not lying."  
  
"And ta nobles?"  
  
"Yes." I was still sobbin, and she was still pattin me. "Look, why don't I take Neelie somewhere? You can come to grips with the idea." I nodded, and she left, takin my baby with her. I lay down, lettin tha tears come.  
  
Tha next day, I went ta breakfast in tha servants' mess, and Salma returned my baby ta me. "Come, Cerannie. You need to sit in a certain area."  
  
"Will you come with me?"  
  
"Of course." We walked down tha Great Throne Room. When we got inside, Salma talked ta one a tha guards, and he pointed ta tha front row a seats. We sat down, 'long with Lady Alanna and Lady Eleni, who had examined me, so they was bein called as witnesses too.  
  
Duke Turomot, tha Lord Magistrate, was presidin again. He entered, banged his staff, and called tha room ta order. Then a herald announced tha king and queen, and we all bowed and curtseyed. They sat down on tha thrones on tha platform, lookin real majestic, just like always. I looked around, noticin that all tha seats and alla tha standin room was full, even though there was lots a people away for tha war against Scanra.  
  
"This court is called to order," said a herald. "Squire Vinson of Genlith is on trial for the rape and assault of one girl and the assault and attempted rape of two others." It seemed like everyone in tha room gasped, sendin waves of 'em down tha hall. I was shiverin, shakin in my seat, just waitin till they all found out it was me.  
  
"Admit the convicted." Some a tha guards brought him in, not chained up, but well-guarded. It looked like tha Chamber was still workin on him, even after more'n a year; his lip was bloody, he had scars on his face, and his hair was even shorter'n it had been beforehand. He sat down, or rather they sat him down on tha other side a tha room.  
  
"Salma Aynnar, head of the maids here at the palace, is called to the stand," said tha herald. She walked up, sittin down on tha stage. Master Numair, tha most powerful mage in tha realm, was doin truth spells on alla us witnesses so we wouldn't lie. 'Parently tha king was also checkin with his magic, as were many other people.  
  
"On Midwinter of 455/456, I sent Cerannie Zhieu, a maid at the palace, daughter of the late Gan and Klaraya Zhieu, to buy some things to brighten up the pages' wing. I gave her a basket and money and told her to be back by nightfall. She wasn't back by then, so I went looking for her. Instead of finding Cerannie, I found the basket I had given her, full of things I had told her to buy, outside my door. I was a bit surprised that she hadn't given it to me in person, since she was always such a happy child. So, I went to her rooms.  
  
"The door was locked, and when I used my master key to get in, she hid underneath the covers. However, I could-I could see the hair lying on the floor, so I knew something had happened. But I didn't know what. I tried asking her over the next two months, but she always refused to tell me.  
  
"After two months, I insisted that she go see a healer for a cut she had gotten while having a mood swing and being rude to a noble. She refused to see a man, so I took her to Lady Eleni of Barony Olau. Lady Eleni has the sight, and when she touched Cerannie, she could tell the girl was pregnant." There was a large gasp at this. I had tears runnin down my face.  
  
"She told me, and then she gave Cerannie a pregnancy charm, so that, in case something like this happened again, she would be protected. We knew she had been raped; what ten year old has sex of her own free will? Of course, we asked if she knew who did it, but she said she had just seen dark hair, the fact that he was tall, and that his clothing were a brown tunic and brown hose. Then, since neither of us has the gift, we got Lady Alanna, who knocked her out and healed her bruises.  
  
"Over the next few months, until the baby was born, I tried to be there for Cerannie in every way possible. I stopped the other maids from being rude to her in front of me, but there was nothing I could do when I wasn't there. I also took Cerannie off of all public chores; once she was pregnant, it would've been considered a disgrace.  
  
"On August 18th, I heard lots of yelling coming from Cerannie's room, so I went in there. It turned out that she had gone into labor. I sent two servants for Lady Eleni and Lady Alanna, and we brought the girl to Lady Alanna's rooms. There she gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Neelarai Zhieu, or Neelie for short. After the baby was born, she got much more peaceful, and it was decided that we would try to get Neelie to call Cerannie "Sissy" instead of "Mama." It's still not fully working.  
  
"I kept looking after her, and I also kept trying to find out what had happened. One day, Terai, another servant, told me that they had been in the baths and she had mentioned the rapes on Midwinter of 455/456, and that Cerannie had tensed up. I tried again, but to no avail; she simply refused to tell me. Then I complimented her on her hair, but she cut it all off once more.  
  
"We lived peacefully for a while, through the trial for Lalasa's kidnapping and the Great Progress. We celebrated Neelie's birthday and did our jobs.  
  
"Then came Midwinter of last year, and Squire Vinson's Ordeal. I woke Cerannie up, telling her to come to the hearing, since his majesty ordered that everyone who could come should. I got a seat, but I didn't see Cerannie in the Throne Room. When he confessed, I was full of anger, anger at him for doing such a thing, and anger at the law for accepting it.  
  
"Afterwards, I went to talk to Lady Alanna. We ended up following Squire Joren out of a door and running into him threatening Cerannie. Lady Alanna sent him away, and the two of us tried to get Cerannie to talk. Even though she hadn't been IN the Throne Room, it was obvious that she knew what had happened. She ran away, leaving us and Lady Eleni to watch after Neelie, and she refused to leave her room for two days.  
  
"She finally left her room after Joren died. Apparently, she had some sort of conversation with Squire Keladry that made her calmer. Finally, I managed to convince her to join us and her daughter.  
  
"Then we went on Progress again, and not much else happened until now." Master Numair moved his hand then, revealing a bright white light that shone around Salma, staying completely white.  
  
"She tells the truth," he said, endin the magic. Tha king nodded in agreement, and tha audience looked real grim. Salma left tha stand, and Lady Alanna and Lady Eleni were both called up ta support Salma. They did, but I don't really need ta say what they said. It's all written down in tha court records anyway.  
  
"Cerannie Zhieu, maid, is called to the stand," called tha herald, and I walked up, tremblin. I had Neelie with me, thank tha Goddess, and I was real glad that she was there ta comfort me.  
  
"I agree with everythin Salma said, but I guess you want me ta tell ya tha stuff she doesn't know," I said, my voice real small.  
  
"Yes," answered tha duke, "and I will be asking questions to clarify things."  
  
"But you didn't with them," I said, confused.  
  
"For you, it may be necessary."  
  
"All right then. 'Twas Midwinter, my tenth birthday, three years ago, and I was in Corus ta buy some stuff for Salma. It was almost dark outside, so I was headin back ta tha palace, when I heard a noise. I decided ta go look, and I saw him," I pointed ta Vinson, "standin over two girls, holdin a whip and a knife." Again, there was a collective gasp from tha audience. I was watchin Vinson, and I saw a thick cut open on his face and then close again ta form a scar.  
  
"What did the girls look like?"  
  
"They was both city girls, real young and small and bloody." I shuddered with tha memory.  
  
"Did you know it was him?"  
  
"Not then. I found out a few months later when I was spyin on a party with Rose Isran. I mean, I recognized him when I saw him again." Tha duke nodded and motioned for me ta go on.  
  
"I yelled 'stop' and he heard me and came after me, and tha other girls ran. He-he beat me." Tears were pouring down my face now. "He used his hands, and tha whip, and tha knife." I felt Neelie snuggle up to me, trying to wipe tha tears away. She couldn't do it fast enough, though. "And he cut off my hair.  
  
"Then he raped me. I-I don't think I can talk a-about that. I-I re- remember screamin for-for help, but he j-just pushed down on m-me and. . ." I couldn't talk. I took a deep breath before continuin. "Afterwards, he left, leavin me alone in tha dark, lyin on tha ground. I ran back ta tha palace, left tha stuff by Salma's door, and locked myself inta my room, sobbin over my hair." I was sobbin then too.  
  
"When did you find out you were pregnant?"  
  
"'Bout two months later. I-I don't remember tha exact date. Salma made me go see a healer, Lady Eleni, cause I refused ta go see a man, and she said I had Neelie growin inside me."  
  
"Why did it take so long for you to figure it out?"  
  
I blushed, knowin what he was talkin about. "M'lord, I hadn't gotten my monthlies yet. I was only ten when it happened, and. . .well. . .I just didn't know." He nodded, and motioned for me ta continue.  
  
"Well, Lady Alanna knocked me out. When I woke up 'bout a day later, I refused ta speak 'bout it. I knew Salma was watchin me, but I-I couldn't talk. Tha other servants got mean; you know how somethin like this spreads. Everyone knew why Salma had taken me offa tha visible jobs, and I lost alla tha people I had been close ta. Salma and Lady Eleni and Lady Alanna tried, but they was all much older'n me, and, well, I. . .didn't wanna be beholden ta them. I think that's also why I kept my knowledge a who he was ta myself.  
  
"Neelie was born on August 18th. I knew she was his, but I still didn't tell nobody. They took me ta Lady Alanna's again, and I had her there."  
  
"And this was when you and Salma Aynnar agreed to call Neelarai your sister?"  
  
"Yes. We thought 'twould be best. A course, I didn't count on nothin like this happenin."  
  
"And then you cut off your hair again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't want my hair ta be whole. He'd cut it off tha first time, and I wasn't 'bout ta lose tha memories that left me with. Even when Salma complimented me on it, I still cut it. Tha carefreeness of it wasn't right no more.  
  
"Not much more happened till last Midwinter. I remember bein real mad 'bout tha punishment Squire Joren got for kidnappin Lalasa, but bein happy that Squire Keladry had made tha king change tha law. Without that law. . .well. . .things might be real different today.  
  
"Throughout tha Great Progress, I guess I got more comfterble around men, cause I didn't mind 'em so much. A course, I still avoided HIM, but. . .I could be around men who knew nothin, even if I couldn't let 'em touch me.  
  
"Then, last Midwinter, Salma woke me with tha news a HIS Ordeal. I couldn't get a seat in tha Throne Room, so I-I stood outside that door," I pointed to it, "and it was a bit open, so I could kinda see in." I paused, tryin not ta let tha tears overtake me again.  
  
"You all know what happened. I-I-I can't talk 'bout it. It-it made m-me re-relive it. I was glad tha Chamber was hurtin him though, and I'm glad it's still hurtin him. He deserves it.  
  
"After tha trial, Squire Joren came outa tha room, and he was scarin me, but Lady Alanna came out and got him ta go away. I didn't wanna face her or Salma, who was with her, so I ran, leavin Neelie with them.  
  
"I-I locked myself in my room. For two days. Salma kept comin in, usin her master key, but I refused ta speak ta her. I finally came out when Joren died, but I didn't go ta tha funeral. Instead I went to tha baths, and Squire Keladry and I talked. I-I can't say everythin she said, cause it's not my right ta say, but it didn't have anythin ta do with this case."  
  
Suddenly, there was a black fire around me, a magical one. I guess cause I'd been lyin. Thing was, I didn't want Lalasa ta have ta get involved. But it looked like she was gonna have ta.  
  
"What did she tell you?" asked tha duke. I shook my head. "You have to tell us, if it's at all relevant." I still shook my head.  
  
"Cerannie?" asked Salma, speaking loudly over tha babble. SHE knew.  
  
"Ask Lalasa," I whispered. "It's not my right ta say." Tha fire disappeared, which calmed me down a bit. The duke said somethin to a clerk, who made a note on his paper.  
  
"Nothin much else happened; I continued ta lie ta people, sayin Neelie was my sister. It didn't always work; she still calls me 'Mama.'" I patted Neelie on tha head, and she snuggled against me. I buried my face in her curls, lettin tha tears fall. Suddenly, there was white magic all around me, showin that I was tellin tha truth. It wasn't necessary for anyone ta speak; they all knew 'twas tha truth.  
  
I walked back down ta my seat, carryin my baby, and leaned against Salma, who hugged me.  
  
"Lalasa Isran, dressmaker, is called to the stand," called tha herald. She walked up from tha back a tha audience, where she was sittin, cause she hadn't expected ta be called up.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what Kel told Cerannie?" she asked tha duke, who nodded. "All right, then. Here goes." She took a breath.  
  
"In late March 455, I was sitting in the window seat in the courtyard by Kel's rooms, sewing, when HE came up to me. He grabbed me, trying to have his way with me. He didn't succeed. First because Kel had taught me some ways to discourage men, and second because the sparrows went to fetch her. She came, and rescued me, yelling at him and threatening to report him to the priestesses of the Goddess." She sighed.  
  
"I told her not to, that I would lose my job and that so would my uncle and sister. And even if I stayed, the other servants would be cruel gossips, like they were to Cerannie. He left, and she agreed not to report him. She went to talk to him, and I don't know what was said, but apparently it discouraged him from coming after ME, but not after helpless city girls.  
  
"Now, after knowing what happened to Cerannie, I wish I HAD let her report him. Maybe it would've been avoided. Cerannie, I'm soory. Please forgive me." Again, there was white fire shinin around her. She got up calmly and went back ta her seat. I was sobbin, and I could tell there was all these people watchin me, so I just hid in Salma's arms. Neelie was sittin on tha floor, playin some imagination game, and I smiled tearfully at her.  
  
"Your majesty, it's time to deliberate," said tha duke. Tha king nodded, and he and tha queen got up, along with Master Numair, tha Duke, Duke Baird, Sir Myles, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Duke Gareth of Naxen, Sir Gareth (the younger) of Naxen, and tha Lord Provost. They went inta a separate room, and as soon as they was gone, everyone started talkin.  
  
"You're not going?" asked Lady Eleni. I looked up, and saw she was speakin ta Lady Alanna.  
  
"No. I'm a witness; I can't choose the punishment." Lady Eleni nodded. Suddenly, I was thrown off tha bench by somethin. It was Vinson. He'd run across tha room and tried ta attack me.  
  
"You little slut! You wanted me, you little brat! You liar!" He kept on yellin all these insults, as I lay on tha floor underneath him, shakin and tryin not ta scream. I could hear Neelie cryin, but I don't really remember much except his fists hittin my face and tha fear.  
  
They got him offa me pretty quickly, but it felt like it took a real long time. I curled up inta a ball, huggin my knees and cryin. There was guards takin him away, and lots a people was tryin ta comfort both me and Neelie.  
  
Tha door opened again, and tha duke came out. "What happened?" he asked in an icy voice.  
  
"He broke free a us and tried ta attack tha girl," said one a tha guards. "He seemed ta go crazy or someat. We got him offa her, but he managed ta get a few good punches in first." Tha duke's face was fulla fury. He didn't like what had happened. He stormed back outta tha room after tellin tha guards to chain him up if necessary.  
  
By tha time they came out, I had calmed down and Neelie was suckin on a lolly someone had had. Tears were still comin, but I wasn't screamin no more. Tha duke spoke.  
  
"We have decided that Squire Vinson of Genlith forfeits his title and all of his property. He is sentenced to life imprisonment. . ." But he was cut off.  
  
"No," said another voice, a whispery one, one that came from nowhere and yet everywhere at tha same time. "No. He deserves to die. Kill him."  
  
"Who are you?" asked tha duke. Tha king answered.  
  
"The Chamber of the Ordeal. It's right. Kill him." Tha crowd gasped, and many people made tha sign against evil on their chests. Tha duke looked at tha king, who nodded once more, and then he nodded his head in assent.  
  
"Very well then. Squire Vinson of Genlith is sentenced to death. His sentence will be carried out on the morrow. This court is over." Tha guards took Vinson away, and I was glad he was gone.  
  
I got Neelie and ran outa there.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that took so long, but I'm currently at 8 pages not including thank yous. Next chapter will cover his death and Kel's Ordeal. I think that I should be done with Lady Knight in about 3 chapters. You guys enter in about 2 years, Cerannie's time, so about 5 more chapters, though that guess could be completely off.  
  
IMPORTANT (FOR EVERYONE): If you were in To Tortall, and you qualified to be in my later stories (I know who you are, so DON'T CHEAT), please tell me if you would like to appear in this one. Other people who would like to appear as characters, please see the first chapter of To Tortall for instructions on how to join, but write the review on THIS fic. I will only accept you if you have reviewed at least 3 times so far on this story, not including this chapter or the last one. I'm still open to including more people!!!!  
  
Random words of the day: Peer Awareness. It's a looooong story.  
  
Silenttina: Thanks!  
  
Googlepuss: Yay for updation!!! Wait, is that a word? Oh well, yay for those who update!!!  
  
Lady Arabian Knight: Thanks!  
  
Mandy: Thanks!  
  
Eve Eastborne: Sorry you don't get to kill Vinson, but he WILL die soon. I understand COMPLETELY about the homework. It's one reason I haven't updated in like three days.  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks!  
  
Krizsta: You're welcome. I did the same thing for all of my correspondents-you, Maddy, and Kate. You're definitely appearing-your part in my last story was actually one thing that helped me solve some of the problems that I had while thinking this one up.  
  
Keita: Thanks!  
  
LadyKnight: This one was longer! Word being down really sucks. So does homework. Homework should go throw itself down a dumpster. Don't you agree?  
  
White-Wolf: Thanks!  
  
Song*breeze: Your wish is fulfilled: Vinson is dieing. Oh, by the way, thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list!!  
  
PEOPLE WHO QUALIFY TO BE IN THIS FIC:  
  
LadyKnight  
  
Krizsta  
  
Lady Katherine Heartspark  
  
Googlepuss (both of you)  
  
Eve Eastborne (you're the old Galadriel Greenleaf, right? I want to know so I can put the right character in.)  
  
Silenttina  
  
Lady-Atalanta  
  
As always, please review!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	14. Riders' Mess

Author's Note: Again, sorry it's taking so long to update, but school is SUCH a hassle. And, when I was about to write last night, two of my friends hijacked my computer to write a Phantom of the Opera story.  
  
  
  
I stopped runnin in a little hallway in tha middle of tha palace, one I hadn't been to much before. I was clutchin Neelie, holdin her tight ta my chest, lettin tha tears fall on top a her as we sat against tha wall.  
  
"Rainin Mama?" she asked, and I suddenly realized that I was gettin her wet. Absentmindedly I brushed tha tears offa my face and her hair, pattin her hair inta place.  
  
"There, there, sweetie. Nothin's gonna happen, baby. Mama won't let nobody hurt you." I don't think she knew what I was talkin about, but tha words was more for me than they was for her anyways.  
  
"Wet!" she shrieked happily, touchin my face. I smiled wistfully down at her, wishin I still had her innocence. Knowin that even though I was only thirteen, I'd been an adult for three years. And hopin that she wouldn't have ta grow up as fast as I had.  
  
They say death is what makes you grow up. I suppose it does, but motherhood does so even more.  
  
I picked Neelie up and looked around. "Where tha heck are we?" I asked. Neelie just laughed, and I began ta get scared. I started tryin ta retrace my steps, but even after a lot of walkin, I wasn't sure where I was. Somehow we had managed ta end up outside, near some unfamiliar stables.  
  
"Hello," said a short, dark, woman who had just come around tha building. Then she seemed ta recognize me. "You're her, aren't you? The one who Vinson raped?" I looked away, not wantin ta talk about it. "Don't worry. He's not a nice person. Kel came to me after his trial last year, talking about how she should've reported him after what happened with Lalasa. I tried to make her feel better about it, but. . .well, Kel's a nice person. And she's not about to let others be hurt. Even when she doesn't know them."  
  
"She was real nice ta me," I whispered. "She-she listened and apologized."  
  
"Yes. She would." She looked me over, her gaze stoppin on Neelie, who was braidin my hair. Well, actually, she was TRYIN ta braid my hair, but it wasn't really workin. Then she stuck her hand out at me. "I'm Buriram Tourakom, Commander of the Queen's Riders. Call me Buri."  
  
I stared at her hand, then curtseyed instead a takin it. "C-Cerannie Zhieu, my lady."  
  
"I'm not a lady. I used to be a commoner, worse than a commoner actually. I was K'mir, not "good enough" for the lowlanders of Sarain. I've used my loyalty to the queen and my wits to get as far as I have." I stared at her all throughout this speech, not really gettin what she meant.  
  
"That's what Lady Daine said; I'm not a lady. But you both are, ain't ya? Ya got more privileges'n me, and more rights too."  
  
"Daine's no more of a lady than I am. She grew up a common girl in Galla, known as a bastard because her ma refused to tell her who her father was. She had too much of a connection to animals, and she even went insane once, becoming a wolf. Every single one of us has had to fight to become who we are, even the king. He paid a large price for his power; that of almost dying and losing any freedom he may once have had to do what he wanted to. There is always a price. For you, that price has simply been higher than normal."  
  
I listened ta her, realizin how much sense she made. "So, m-Buri, do you think I'll ever have a chance to-to be something more?"  
  
"I do." She paused. "Do you want to come have supper with me? There's always enough at the mess hall." She pointed to a building I hadn't noticed.  
  
"Oh, is that where we are? I didn't recognize this area," I answered.  
  
"Yes, we're by the barracks. Those are our stables over there," she said, pointin ta them.  
  
"Supper sounds good, Buri," I said. "As long as you don't mind Neelie comin as well."  
  
"No, of course not." We walked over ta tha buildin then.  
  
When we got inside, we walked ta a large room with some food on a counter and some people helpin give tha food out. Buri grabbed a tray and I followed her example, askin for food for both me and Neelie. I noticed some a tha women starin at me, and I ducked my head while Buri glared at them. We finished gettin tha food and went ta go sit down in a far-removed table.  
  
We ate silently, both of us just lettin tha noises wash over us. Neelie was tha loud one, and me and Buri shared some sad smiles over her antics.  
  
"I wish I had a child."  
  
"They can be such a hassle. But they're so beautiful," I answered, watchin my baby. "Do-do you have someone you wanna have a baby with?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do," she said, smilin a secret smile.  
  
"It's best if there's two of you."  
  
"Was-was it hard, just you taking care of Neelie?"  
  
"Yes, it was, and it still is, but it's always been worth it. I just- I just wish I had someone I loved ta help."  
  
"I. . ." she said, but then she was cut off by tha queen walkin up ta tha table. I squeaked and jumped up.  
  
"Your Majesty!" I jumped up and curtseyed real quickly.  
  
"Sit down, Cerannie," she said, joinin us at tha table. I warily obeyed, watchin her. "Buri, why don't you put the trays away?" she ordered, watchin me.  
  
Buri got up, whisperin somethin in tha queen's ear. All I could hear was ". . .careful. . .hurting, Thayet." I assumed she was talkin about me. then she moved away, balancin both trays.  
  
"Cerannie, I-I'm sorry for that," she said.  
  
"But it wasn't. . ."  
  
"I know it wasn't directly my fault, but I'm still sorry that for all Jon and I have done, we haven't managed to make this country equal to all. There are still prejudices against women, against commoners, against children born out of wedlock. You have had to deal with all of these things, and even though it may seem impossible, I have dealt with such prejudices.  
  
"Did you know that in Sarain, where I come from, it is against the law for a woman to rule? I remember being so jealous when I first heard of Alanna, for she could keep her shield. And I knew that I would never have that chance. And I never did. Yes, I'm changing the law. But I have little influence of my own, only that which my husband has chosen to give to me.  
  
"And I've been lucky to have so kind a husband, one who lets me have a say in all of his decisions, one who trusts my opinion. And I hope that you will find that happiness, even though you may not believe it possible." Just then Buri returned.  
  
I started ta speak. "Where do I go ta get back ta tha servants' wing?" I asked, bein real confused about where I was.  
  
"You go inside, then turn left, take the third right, go straight until the end of that corridor, and make a left. That will take you to the pages' wing. I assume you know how to get back from there?" said tha queen.  
  
"Yes, your majesty, I do," I said, curtseyin, with Neelie fallin asleep in my arms. "Thank you."  
  
As I walked away, I could hear them discussin my once more.  
  
  
  
When Salma came ta wake me tha next morning, I was much calmer. As soon as I had returned, both me and Neelie had gone ta bed, and even though I had heard Salma checkin on me during tha night, I hadn't answered.  
  
"Cerannie, it's time to go," she said, pullin on my covers. I immediately woke up, shakin, then I remembered what I'd heard tha day before and I resolved ta be calm.  
  
I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. "Neelie, time ta get up," I said quietly, breathin on her face, somethin that always woke her up. She got up quietly, and I dressed as Salma helped with Neelie. We all went down ta tha Throne Room together, takin tha same seats as tha day before.  
  
Tha whole process was done in silence, tha king and queen sittin in tha thrones, Vinson, chained, bein brought out, and tha king's fire killin him. I suppose magic was a good way ta end it all, but I almost felt it was bein TOO humane, lettin him die without pain.  
  
However, my resolve held firm, and I didn't sob or scream at all. Instead, I let silent tears pour down my face as I watched my worst enemy slowly fall unconscious.  
  
Afterwards, Salma hugged me and wiped my face, and then she asked me what I wanted ta do. I decided I wanted ta bathe, so we went ta tha baths, and I let my problems soak away.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I didn't get through Kel's Ordeal this time, but I should next chapter. Hopefully I'll have it up sooner.  
  
IMPORTANT (FOR EVERYONE): If you were in To Tortall, and you qualified to be in my later stories (I know who you are, so DON'T CHEAT), please tell me if you would like to appear in this one. Other people who would like to appear as characters, please see the first chapter of To Tortall for instructions on how to join, but write the review on THIS fic. I will only accept you if you have reviewed at least 3 times so far on this story. I'm still open to including more people!!!!  
  
Random word of the day: Lasso.  
  
Charmgirl: Here's your update! Thanks!  
  
Silenttina: Peer awareness is awareness of your classmates, at least at my college. It's kind of hard to explain. But, it's fun, so that's why I chose it!  
  
Googlepuss: I don't think I'll have too many spoilers for Lady Knight, considering that most of its action is in Scanra and Cerannie is staying in Corus, as well as the fact that I no longer have a copy of the book with me. Congrats on your debate, Martina!  
  
LadyKnight: Well, you got Buri this chapter. You may eventually get Cleon, but not right now. *runs away to avoid angry bow-and-arrow-wielding Maddy*  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark: Thanks! I just thought of the Chamber, and its sway over everyone, so it seemed. . .logical. Please please please continue with your stories!  
  
Tiger Girl: Thanks!  
  
Keita: Thanks!  
  
Lady-Atalanta: Thanks! You're definitely in, though I haven't figured out HOW, exactly. Ah well, 'twill work. Eventually.  
  
Krizsta: They're not THAT evil in the ways they kill people. And anyway, I had to invent how he would die. Tammy never really sentences anyone to death-either they die naturally, die in battle, get pardoned (Jon's coronation), or the Chamber kills them. I had to guess. I hope it worked!  
  
Sarai-IceElf: You can definitely join the story, but I need more info. Please read the first chapter of To Tortall and write the info in either a review or an email. (rfeuer@haverford.edu) I'll be waiting!  
  
Eve Eastborn: Thanks!!!!  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
  
  
PEOPLE WHO QUALIFY TO BE IN THIS FIC: (Please check your character name so I know I have the correct person.)  
  
LadyKnight (Maddy)  
  
Krizsta (Krizsta)  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark (Kate)  
  
Googlepuss (Anita and Martina)  
  
Eve Eastborn (Amy)  
  
Silenttina (Tina)  
  
Lady-Atalanta (Lani)  
  
Sarai-IceElf (To be decided)  
  
  
  
As always, please review!!!!  
  
RoseFyre, your loving author 


	15. To Live In Calmness

Author's Note: Since I have been taking a really long time recently, I decided to update sooner this time. So, here's chapter 15.  
  
  
  
Not much happened throughout the rest of 459. 'Twas a peaceful time, when tha most eventful thing was Neelie's third birthday. She was getting real big, and she was able ta talk more and more.  
  
That was tha year Rose started ta work for Lady Tamora. Ta tell ya tha truth, I don't really know where Lady Tamora comes from, or what she does. Tha king mentioned somethin 'bout her keepin records or somethin, but she often disappears for real long periods a time.  
  
I sorta wanted my own lady, but I knew that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon.  
  
Plans were made for tha prince's weddin ta Princess Shinkokami, and I often served drinks at such meetings. Salma had put me back onta tha public duties, but only those when I wasn't workin for no conservatives or when there was lots of other people around. I did ladies' hair; Lady Daine seemed ta like how I did hers, now that I wasn't lyin 'bout Neelie no more. Tha peacefulness was nice.  
  
Buri took tha Riders out, then returned. Kel and Lord Raoul came back from fightin Scanrans, leavin tha rest a tha Kings' Own up north. Tha war was getting worse, and there was rumors a some kinda killin machine thing. When Kel confirmed tha rumors, that's when I got scared. I trusted her opinion, and if she said it looked bad, well then, it looked bad.  
  
She was preparin ta take tha Ordeal, and she seemed kinda scared, but peaceful at tha same time. I think she was worried she was gonna fail tha way Joren and Vinson did, but everyone else knew she'd pass. She was much too nice.  
  
Tha day before Midwinter, tha king pulled tha squires' names outa tha hat, choosin tha order. I was there, a course, like everybody, and tha order was: Nealan of Queenscove, Esmond of Nicoline, Seaver of Tasride, Quinden of Marti's Hill, Merric of Hollyrose, and Keladry of Mindelan.  
  
So, on my birthday, Squire Nealan became Sir Nealan. When he came out, Lady Alanna put a blanket around him, and then Lady Yukimi gave him her fan. He still carries it around, even years later.  
  
All of 'em survived; none a them had real big problems. I remember thinkin Quinden shouldn't'a survived, but that I didn't have no say in tha matter. 'Twasn't my opinion that counted; 'twas tha Chamber's.  
  
Kel, tha last ta go, was instructed by Sir Raoul and Duke Turomot. Everyone was kinda shocked that HE was willin ta do it, bein a conservative after all, but 'parently he thought Kel deserved ta be knighted and he was annoyed at people messin up his ways a doin things by kidnappin Lalasa and tha Chamber killin Joren.  
  
I sat in tha Chapel all night, leavin Neelie with Juria. Kel was too good a person not ta have people watchin out for her, whether she knew 'em or not. I was joined by Buri, tha duke, Sir Raoul, Lady Alanna, Lalasa, Sir Nealan, and lotsa other people, many a who I didn't know. I sat by myself in tha corner, watchin Kel and tha others, alla whom was prayin for her, just like me.  
  
When tha duke seemed ta be fallin asleep, somethin he couldn't do, I went and got him a drink ta keep him awake. As I silently handed it to him, he looked me in tha eyes. I dropped mine first, seein tha pain and recognition in his. I took tha empty cup from him, returned it ta tha kitchens, and sat back down.  
  
At dawn she went inta tha Chamber, and half an hour later she came back out, lookin much better'n all tha other knights had. 'Ceptin her eyes. They was. . .haunted, almost like she had seen things we could never imagine.  
  
She was knighted officially that night, and given her shield. Tha first open lady knight in centuries, we all cheered for her, knowin she would do great things.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that was so short, but I figured that since I got it out so quickly, short would be okay. Next chapter: all of Lady Knight. Anyone who has not read it, I'm not going to spoil it for you; I don't have a copy of the book here with me anyway.  
  
IMPORTANT (FOR EVERYONE): If you were in To Tortall, and you qualified to be in my later stories (I know who you are, so DON'T CHEAT), please tell me if you would like to appear in this one. Other people who would like to appear as characters, please see the first chapter of To Tortall for instructions on how to join, but write the review on THIS fic. I will only accept you if you have reviewed at least 3 times so far on this story. I'm still open to including more people!!!! LAST CALL!!!!!!  
  
Random word of the day: Mirror.  
  
Charmgirl: Yes, you can be in the story. Please read chapter 1 of To Tortall and send me the info ASAP.  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
Googlepuss: Thanks, silly people! (Don't worry, I am one too.)  
  
Silenttina: I thought magic was a kinder way to kill. Just because Vinson was a horrible person doesn't mean that they need to be horrible in the way they choose to kill him.  
  
Lady Berenice: Actually, I've started having trouble writing NOT in Cerannie's dialect. This happened to me after we wrote the Dr. Seuss version of Phantom (see E+F, Geniuses Extraordinaire) when I couldn't stop writing in rhyme and rhythm. I agree that servants need to be used more often; Cerannie was nameless in Squire, with only two mentions that even PERTAINED to the rape. I created her to fit it. Oh, and thanks for the compliment; coming from you, it means a lot.  
  
LadyKnight: You're coming in in about a year and a half, or about two or three chapters. The entrance is all planned out already. In fact, the entrance has been planned out since the beginning---it's one of those scenes where I knew EXACTLY what was going to happen way before I wrote it or most of what came beforehand.  
  
Fordgirl: OF COURSE I meant the Punjab lasso. How can you doubt me? And I'm very glad ^_^ is pleased, because *_* doesn't want to die anytime soon.  
  
Krizsta: Thanks!!!! And thanks some more!!! For saying I'm like Tammy, and for complimenting my baby!!! Thanks!!!  
  
Eve Eastborne: I THINK you're Amy in my story. I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure. You have magic, right? Because if you do, you're definitely Amy.  
  
People in the fic:  
  
Krizsta, Googlepuss (both), Lady Kate, LadyKnight, Eve Eastborne, Lady- Atalanta, Silenttina, Sarai-IceElf, Charmgirl.  
  
Sarai-IceElf and Charmgirl: I NEED your descriptions within two chapters!!!!!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	16. Dresses and Weddings

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the wait. Do you know how little time you have in college? And, if ff.net would actually be WORKING for once, it might take less time.  
  
  
  
Durin tha next year, 460, when I was fourteen, there was a big war with tha Scanrans. Most a tha knights was up north, includin Lady Knight Keladry and Lady Alanna, but there was a few in Corus, for some kinda defensive purposes.  
  
I don't really know what happened in tha war; all I know is that there was somethin involvin these killin machine things and a mage and Kel doin somethin which stopped him.  
  
In Corus, there wasn't any real major things happenin. Salma pretended she wasn't worried, but it was kinda obvious that she was. After all, lotsa her charges was up north fightin, and some a them even died. She cried for every death, even when they was people she hadn't liked. I comforted her best I could, but that wasn't that great. She was pretty busy anyway, cause tha pages was still trainin, even though 'twas obvious Sir Padraig ha Minch, tha trainin master, really wanted ta be up north helpin his brother, Sir Vanget, who was in charge up there.  
  
One day in April I went ta visit Lalasa in her shop, leavin Neelie with Lady Eleni. She wasn't as busy as she had been, cause there wasn't so many balls ta make dresses for, but she still had work. A course she did; she's tha best dressmaker in Corus.  
  
That day, though, she didn't have no major jobs, so she was 'vailable ta talk ta me.  
  
"Hello, Cerannie. How are you?" she asked, immediately gettin a tea set out.  
  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"Good. And how's Salma? I haven't had a chance to talk to her recently."  
  
"She's doin all right. She's real worried 'bout how tha war's goin on," I said.  
  
"I don't blame her. I worry about them too; I knew a lot of them when I worked for Kel."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Oh, and how's Neelie?"  
  
"She's okay. She's gettin real big now."  
  
"She's, what, two?"  
  
"No. Three."  
  
"Right. . .I forgot it was that long ago," she said, soundin almost wistful. "Where is she?"  
  
"I left her with Lady Eleni."  
  
"Oh." She seemed ta be tryin ta say somethin else, but like she wasn't able ta. I waited, knowin she'd get ta it eventually. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For stopping Kel from reporting Vinson."  
  
"Oh, that. You already apologized. In front a everybody. That's what matters."  
  
"But, well, I didn't apologize to YOU," she said.  
  
"But you don't needa. Yes, tha experience was horrible." I could feel tears formin. "But it gave me Neelie. And I wouldn't give her up for anythin."  
  
"I. . .well. . .I still wish I'd told someone."  
  
"But ya didn't. And tha past is tha past, and we're not gonna be able ta change it now. So don't think about it." I decided ta change tha subject. "How's tha dressmaking goin?"  
  
"It's fine, even though I don't have as many requests."  
  
"Right-tha king canceled tha balls."  
  
"Yeah." It looked like she was about ta turn back ta talkin 'bout HIM.  
  
"Look, Lalasa, if you really wanna make it up ta me, can you make me a new dress? Alla mine are gettin old."  
  
"Of course! Oh, and do you think Neelie would want something new too?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"It's no problem, no problem at all. So, what color do you want? Oh, and, by the way, you're NOT going to pay me." I protested, but she was certain a that. After that, tha conversation turned ta materials and sizes and other dressmaking stuff. When I left a few hours later, both mine and Neelie's dresses were on their way. We went back later for fittings, and Lalasa did a real good job on them.  
  
I visited her a lot after that; we got ta be real close. I also got ta talk ta Rose, her sister, a bit more, cause Rose wasn't always busy helping her mistress; Lady Tamora often went on some kinda secret trip things for tha king, so Rose didn't always have much ta do.  
  
Neelie was gettin bigger, and Lady Eleni was startin ta teach her her letters. I was real happy 'bout that, cause I didn't know much 'bout readin. Really, Lady Eleni was teachin both of us, cause we both needed tha help. Neelie's better at it now than I am, cause she learned earlier.  
  
We celebrated her birthday in August, me and Salma and some a th'other servants. They was real nice, givin her pretty toys, and Lalasa gave her another real pretty dress, which she also refused ta let me pay for.  
  
I was real glad when I heard tha war was over, and even more happy when Buri insisted that me and Neelie go with her ta Steadfast for her weddin ta Sir Raoul and Lady Yukimi noh Daiomoru's ta Sir Nealan of Queenscove. I was s'posed ta be some sorta "lady's maid," cause Buri didn't have one a her own.  
  
Tha travelin group was Buri, Lady Yukimi, Lady Haname noh Ajikuro, Princess Shinkokami, Prince Roald, Evin Larse, and a few other people. I was one a tha few servants; alla us who came was there ta help with tha weddins.  
  
Tha weddins was real beautiful, and I was real glad I'd gotten ta go. Buri really needed help; she could dress up by herself, but she wasn't a lady lady. She was a warrior lady, so she needed help ta look real pretty. Lady Yukimi didn't have that problem; she's much more experienced in lookin nice. And, anyways, she had her own maid there.  
  
We returned ta tha palace in November, and Kel and her servant boy Tobe came with us. They also brought a girl named Irnai, who was 'parently a seer of some sort, like Lady Eleni. I met her before tha journey back started.  
  
"Hello," I said, ta tha girl who was much younger'n me, but who seemed older'n most everybody my age. Maybe not me, but. . .well. . .I have. . .SPECIAL circumstances.  
  
"Hello," she answered. "I'm Irnai. And you're Cerannie, mother of Neelarai." I nodded dumbly; obviously her sight was at least as strong as Lady Eleni's. "You've had a hard life, haven't you?" Again I nodded. "I can See that. And you have some hard times in the future. But in the end, you will have peace." She left then, leavin me ta think 'bout her words. Peace was a good thing, but what more would I have ta go through ta get ta it?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: That was my one line version of Lady Knight. Of course, everything I mentioned is kind of obvious---there's going to be a war, involving the mage Kel sees in the Chamber of the Ordeal and the killing machines. Duh. If you couldn't figure THAT out, you're not very smart. I anticipate getting to you guys in about three chapters. Well, actually, the six of you who are still in Tortall will enter in three chapters, everyone else a chapter later. I have that part figured out. Actually, I've had that part figured out since before I actually started writing this fic.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Tenor.  
  
Krizsta: Thanks! Hope you enjoy Lady Knight!  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks! I got your description---you're coming in.  
  
Anita: You see a monster in the mirror? I normally see a fairy.  
  
Silenttina: I suppose it was a bit kind, but one should not answer cruelty with more cruelty.  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
LadyKnight: You've named your flamethrower? How interesting. Mine is just called Flamer. . .but that's the brand name written on its back.  
  
Song*breeze: Yes, you can be in this. Please read chapter one of To Tortall and either email or review me the info. You CAN have more than one character, but if you guys all want to be one person, that's okay too. I don't think there's going to be an evil battle in this one---it's more the story of one person.  
  
Bluebell of Mindelan: Yes, you qualify. Please read chapter one of To Tortall and either email or review me the info. As for reading your fics. . .well, I don't have that much time to read---college is insane. Sorry!  
  
Hoppuschick182: Thanks!  
  
Galenbrethil: Thanks!  
  
Lady-Atalanta: I'll see if I can have you piss Jon off. Actually. . .that just gave me an idea for the entrance of the returned-to-earth people. Thanks! Oh, by the way, all personalities are remaining the same, though you might get a little more detail.  
  
Keita: I didn't say I'd make up Lady Knight, I said I'd skim over it. In the world of both this and To Tortall, Lady Knight has happened and I'm not going to change anything Tammy did.  
  
Eve Eastborne: You certainly said mirror enough, but thank you for doing so!  
  
People in the fic:  
  
Krizsta, LadyKnight (Maddy), Googlepuss (Anita and Martina), Lady Katharine Heartspark (Kate), Lady-Atalanta (Lani), Silenttina (Tina), Eve Eastborne (Amy), Charmgirl (Meliara), Sarai-IceElf (To be decided), Bluebell of Mindelan (To be decided), and Song*breeze (To be decided)  
  
Please tell me your info ASAP!!!!!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	17. Next Midwinter

Author's Note: Wow! I actually got a chapter out on time! Yay!  
  
  
  
On Midwinter, I turned fifteen, and Prince Roald married Princess Shinkokami. Tha weddin was real big, with lots of flowers and stuff. I was assigned ta do Lady Daine's hair again, and this time I was willin ta talk ta her and not call her lady. Neelie also wasn't so scared a tha dragon, and Daine brought out some kinda monkey that she called Zek who played with my baby.  
  
"Pardon me, Daine, but why don't you have a servant of your own?" I asked while tyin tha top a her hair back with a ribbon.  
  
"I'm traveling so much that it's kind of pointless. After all, why would I need a servant when I'm running with wolves?" That made sense, even though I didn't completely understand everythin she meant.  
  
Later that night, I served at tha weddin; my job was ta hold trays of champagne. A lot a tha other servants who was servin liquor drank some of it, but I didn't think that would be such a good idea. Neelie was with Juria again; that's her job durin big parties.  
  
Tha weddin itself was beautiful, with Princess Shinkokami dressed in a white Tortallan-style dress instead a her usual kimonos and Prince Roald in tha deepest blue velvet. 'Twas a lovely sight, even though mosta tha gossip wasn't 'bout them. Most a it was 'bout Princess Kalasin; her marriage was a major issue. Tha odds was still favorin Emperor Kaddar of Carthak, and that's who I was bettin on.  
  
Tha next night, Owen of Jesslaw became a knight, and after him there was a few others. Lady Knight Keladry was real happy 'bout that, and I was happy for her. She's such a nice person; she deserves ta be happy. I also heard that Lady Alanna's son, Thom, woulda been a knight this year 'cept he'd decided ta be a mage instead. So, 'twas his younger brother who'd get knighted. I don't remember his name, but 'parently he's sixteen years old and squire ta Sir Geoffrey of Meron. I don't know that knight either.  
  
Alla tha ladies I knew was real nice. Lady Eleni always had time for me, even though she had lotsa stuff ta do. Same with Lady Alanna, though I didn't like ta bother her so much. Kel was always nice, and she seemed ta get even nicer when she and Domitan of Masbolle, a member of tha King's Own. I did Daine's hair for lotsa parties, so we talked a lot, and Buri made a point a seekin me out. She didn't make me talk ta tha queen again, but she made it clear that tha queen was always available.  
  
I started ta talk ta men more, 'specially when Salma insisted on introducin me ta tha new pages and squires, cause I helped her there a lot too. They was still scary ta be around, but I got more comfortable with boys who was younger'n me first, then with tha older ones.  
  
She made me talk ta Sir Owen one day. I was glad she's chosen a nice one and not a mean knight, but it was still real scary, even though he was real gentle and nice.  
  
"Look, don't call me my lord; my name is Owen. I really hate being called my lord," he said when Salma introduced us, leavin immediately.  
  
"Are you certain of that?" I asked him, kinda tentatively.  
  
"Yes. You deserve as much as I do, even though you're a servant. I learned that from Kel and my Lord Wyldon." He'd been Lord Wyldon's squire.  
  
"Oh. Ummm. . ."  
  
"What's your daughter's name again?"  
  
"Neelie."  
  
"Is that short for something?"  
  
"Yes," I said, "it's short for Neelarai. But that's such a mouthful that I never use it. Would you like ta meet her?"  
  
"Actually, yes," he answered, soundin kinda surprised with himself. I led him ta Lady Eleni's chambers, where Neelie was playin with some kinda pen and paper, drawin and sorta pretendin ta write.  
  
"Neelie, this is Sir Owen. Say hi."  
  
"Hi," she said obediently. She smiled and waved up at him. Even though he ain't as tall's most men, he's still much taller'n me, and definitely much much taller'n Neelie. He bent down and said somethin ta her which made her giggle. I smiled as he picked her up, swingin her in tha air in a way only someone big can do.  
  
I wished her father had been willin ta play with her like that.  
  
When he put her down, I smiled, then I picked her up and we walked back ta tha pages' wing. He said goodbye, and I sighed, glad that I hadn't been completely terrified a him. A course, he hadn't actually TOUCHED me, so I didn't know how well I'd be able ta handle that. That was somethin Salma and I were gonna have ta work on if I ever wanted a normal life.  
  
Then, one day in March, there was a big commotion in tha stables. . .  
  
  
  
Author's Note: To Tortall=next chapter. This is when it would be a good idea for you to read that. Of course, it's not necessary, but. . .it might be useful. You guys will NOT be discussed much in the next chapter; your "grand entrance" will be in two. Keep reading!  
  
Random Word of the Day: Tiara.  
  
Charmgirl: I HAVE read Lady Knight. Other people haven't. And I don't want to be a spoiler.  
  
LadyKnight: No, my flamethrower is fictional too. So is my bow and arrow, though that is more likely to become a reality. Actually, the best weapon I currently have is a staple remover. Lovely, isn't it?  
  
Song*breeze: You're in the fic. Is it just one of you, or more than that? Please respond ASAP!!!  
  
Eve Eastborne: You're right, you wouldn't sing tenor. That's the high guys.  
  
Lady Taigan of Conte: I like the "ta"s. They fit. And, I'm starting to have trouble to write normally, so I doubt that will change anytime soon.  
  
Krizsta: College apps ARE a real pain. I completely agree with you there. Oh, and yes, this is going to be K/D, because I go with whatever TP wrote. Period. And Kel and Dom are both single at the end, so they CAN get paired together.  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark: I like being abfab! Yay! You LIKE the spice girls? Well. . .I GUESS they ARE cheerful. I suppose.  
  
Angel Reaper: I'm sorry, but not right now. I already have enough people to deal with, including all of my original characters. I know it's probably not much consolation, but you CAN be in one of my later fics. Sorry!  
  
Sarai-IceElf: As long as you review at least once a week, I don't care the rest of the time. I got your description: Thanks!  
  
Keita: Thanks!  
  
Jellio812: Can you please try to write more clearly? I was having trouble figuring out what you meant.  
  
Googlepuss: There were NOT major spoilers! I defend my right to remain silent! K/R is scary. Just scary. Like, disgustingly scary. It's just NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
As always, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	18. To Tortall

Author's Note: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic is NOT going to be Cerannie/Owen. Are you people kidding me? He's just a nice guy, so she felt somewhat comfortable talking to him, but they're not getting together. Period. I see him as more of the "big brother" type anyway. And, hello? It's essentially the MIDDLE AGES!!!!! Maids and Lords just don't get married. Sex, yes. Kids, sometimes. But married? NO!!! And Cerannie is definitely NOT ready for anything that's not completely serious, especially if it involves MORE illegitimate children. And Owen's too nice and chivalrous to be a complete jerk the way Vinson was. Just NO!!!!  
  
The thoughts of my friend who knows absolutely nothing about Tortall except for what I have told her: Okay people - I am admittedly not in my own fandom here, but being reasonably versed in the subject of history, I feel poised to give some insight into the absolute, horrendous impossibility that is a servant marrying a Lord. I mean, not only is the social hierarchy an absolute framework for the time, but, also, it is the foundation of the dogma into which both these characters are obviously interwoven. So sayeth the POTO phan. ~Fordgirl  
  
Author's Note: Oh, by the way, this would be a VERY good time to read To Tortall, because I will be referencing it constantly.  
  
  
  
I missed tha whole mess in tha stables at night, but I did go ta visit there tha next day. "'Scuse me," I said to a hostler. "Can I speak ta Stefan?" Stefan's tha chief hostler-he has been for longer'n I've been alive. Tha hostler nodded and whistled some tune.  
  
A man came down. He was kinda stocky, with straw-colored hair. He looked me up and down. "You're Gan's, aren't you?" he asked. I guess he was seein my resemblance ta my father, who used ta be a hostler.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm Cerannie." When he heard my name, his head snapped back towards me. He looked me over again, noticin everythin.  
  
"You're the one then." I nodded, keepin my head down. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was sent by Salma ta find out what that whole mess was last night. She got woken up and lotsa people didn't really get ta do their jobs."  
  
"Oh. . .THAT. Uhhh. . .a buncha people came from Lady Tamora's fief last night, and there was a lot of commotion when they got here. I don't know the whole story." I could tell he was leavin a lot out, but I didn't think 'twas my place ta ask him.  
  
"All right, then. I guess I'll tell Salma not ta worry 'bout it." I turned ta go, but he grabbed my arm afore I could leave.  
  
"Wait. Are you doing all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm fine."  
  
"And your. . .daughter?"  
  
"Neelie's okay."  
  
"If you ever need anything, come to me. It's the least I can do for Gan's daughter." I nodded, curtseyed, and left tha stables. When I returned ta Salma, I told her what I knew, but 'twasn't much. She left ta find out more, and I assume she did, but she told me I didn't need ta know none a it.  
  
Later that day, I was cleanin up tha area outside Lady Tamora's rooms. Someone had spilled a pail a water there earlier that day, and I got cleanup duty. 'Twasn't a big deal; only water had spilled, so all I hadda do was dry tha floor.  
  
Rose came outa Lady Tamora's rooms then, carrying some cloths and a bucket, like I had. "Oh, hey, Cerannie," she said, soundin kinda. . .scared.  
  
"Hey, Rose. What're you up to?"  
  
"Well, I was gonna clean up the water in the hallway."  
  
"Oh, I'm doing it. Don't bother."  
  
"Are you sure? I spilled it, after all; I should clean it up."  
  
"Rose," I said, "it's no big deal. It's just WATER, after all."  
  
"Well, do you want some help?" I could tell she wasn't gonna stop askin till I let her, so I nodded, and she kneeled down beside me ta clean it up.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, while scrubbin tha floor. "Ya usually aren't that clumsy."  
  
"Well, I was gettin some water for Lady Tamora and all those girls who stayed overnight, so they could wash themselves, when I heard some really loud noise comin from her room. Sir Quinden, who lives next door, heard it too, and he came out, and I was there, and he started blamin the noise on me, cause Lady Tamora wasn't supposed to return to the palace till Midwinter." She paused. "He. . .he backed me up against the wall, and I was so terrified, cause of what happened to you and Lalasa, and cause Sir Quinden used to be friends with Vinson, and he slapped me, and the water dropped."  
  
"How'd ya get outa that?"  
  
"Well, he-he ordered me ta clean it up, and pushed me down, and then there was suddenly green and white magic all around him."  
  
"Lady Tamora's gift?"  
  
"No, her is purple. It was from two of the girls who stayed over."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know. They scared him away, and then I went back into the room, cause I didn't wanna talk to them. They all left then, and I waited ten minutes before coming out."  
  
"Weird. You okay?" I asked, real worried 'bout her. Rose. . .Rose hasn't had a hard life, and I don't want her ta have one. Even though she's three years older'n me. . .well, sometimes I still act like a mother ta her. I guess motherin comes naturally ta me, or maybe havin Cerannie helped bring it out. Also, she always seems so brave, but she isn't really.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, now. I-I'm still a little scared of him."  
  
"That's not surprisin."  
  
"No," she said, with a small smile. "No, it's not. But. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It's not tha first time he's been that mean."  
  
"Rose! You haveta tell somebody!"  
  
"I should. I know. Lady Tamora knows."  
  
"Good." We cleaned up tagether, and then she went back ta Lady Tamora's room, and I went back ta get Neelie from Juria. Juria watches kids a lot; she's got a few a her own, so unless every servant is needed for somethin, she ends up watchin alla our babies.  
  
'Bout an hour later, I heard Salma yellin. "Cerannie, Navine, Terai, Merella, Feraya, Jainie, Louvie!" I picked up Neelie and left my room, findin Salma knockin on Terai's door.  
  
"What's the matter, Salma?" asked Navine.  
  
"Terai!" Terai came out. "All right, we have four new female pages, and I need rooms for them. Also, there's a new Queen's Lady, five new mages, four new intelligence people, four new Riders, and three new wildmages. Luckily, we don't have to deal with the last two groups-they're Daine and the Riders' problems. We need to make up fourteen new rooms, and we need them NOW."  
  
"Where are they gonna live?" asked Merella.  
  
"The pages are in their wing. The intelligence people will be across the hall from Sir Myles of Olau. The mages are next door to Master Numair, and the Queen's Lady will be in their hall."  
  
"I'll deal with tha intelligence rooms," I said. "I know where sir Myles lives."  
  
"I'll help Cerannie," said Feraya. She's pretty close ta my age, and she's kinda nice.  
  
"We'll do the mages," said Louvie, gesturing ta Navine, who nodded.  
  
"And I'll do the Queen's Lady," said Merella.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and Terai on the pages," said Jainie. Everyone else nodded.  
  
"All right then, here's the keys. You know what to do. Cerannie, I'll take Neelie; you go work." We left, goin ta make up tha rooms. Afterwards, I returned ta tha servants' wing, got Neelie, and we went ta bed.  
  
Over tha next month, I sometimes ran inta some a tha girls. I felt almost. . .normal with them. After all, they didn't know nothin 'bout Neelie or my problems.  
  
At tha end a tha month, I was takin a walk with Neelie cause she'd had a nightmare and couldn't sleep. I saw Rose carryin a saddlebag type a thing over ta a horse, and I went over ta her.  
  
"Rose, where are you goin?"  
  
"I'm goin to Port Caynn with Lady Tamora and all of the girls."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's some mage from Lady Tamora's area, and we have to stop him or something. I don't know exactly."  
  
"Oh. That's. . .strange."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, um, how long are you guys gonna be gone for?"  
  
"Who knows? Maybe a week, maybe a month. Don't ask me."  
  
"All right. Good luck then!" She continued ta tha horse, and me and Neelie watched tha whole parade leave.  
  
While they were gone, not much happened. Tha palace was. . .quieter. MUCH quieter. It was kinda nice, actually.  
  
I did cut my hair again though. I still wasn't comfortable with it long, and, well. . .I cut it off. Neelie's hair got longer, though. 'Twas beautiful, tha way mine was afore HE cut it off, but less frizzy. I had lotsa fun braidin hers, cause I wasn't able ta do mine no more.  
  
When they returned, it was decided that a whole buncha them was returnin ta wherever they came from, while others was stayin. Those who was leavin left, and those who was stayin returned ta their work. Life got peaceful again, back ta normal. Rose was gettin braver, Neelie was gettin bigger, and I was gettin happier.  
  
That last one was about ta change.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry for the wait. College is insane; I had a MAJOR paper due yesterday at 4. I finished it at 3:47. So, this has not been on my list of things to do immediately. Also, there was a major dance last night and there's another one tonight. Life is a bit. . .insane around here. The next chapter should be out soon, though, because I KNOW exactly what's going to happen in it. And, actually, I have most of the one after that planned out as well.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Screw. LONG story.  
  
Krizsta: I don't get why you'd have any questions about Owen, but if there are, please ask them.  
  
Silenttina: Thank you!  
  
LadyKnight: Yes, I understand you want to meet Cleon. Live!  
  
Song*breeze: If more than just ciza wants to be in it, you need to either email or review me the info ASAP!!!! After the next chapter, I won't take you anymore!  
  
Lady Kate: We decided on Emberitan, right? He's not showing up for a while anyway, but it should work out.  
  
Keita: Interesting. . .  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Very true.  
  
Hoppuschick182: Thank you!  
  
Angel Reaper: He's only 3 years older than her. That's not really adoptive father age. I see him more as adoptive older brother.  
  
Lady-Atalanta: I'm not going to say how you'll be introduced, but you will be returning through the portal. I don't know how much K/D I'll be able to include, but I should be able to do some. I also don't know about the thanking Owen thing, but I'll keep the idea in the back of my head for possible use.  
  
Sarai-IceElf: You are hallucinating. No offense.  
  
Charmgirl: No big deal.  
  
Googlepuss: Tiaras are wonderful, aren't they? I have one. I love it. Very much.  
  
Skysong: I don't do emails. Please try and type out full words next time--- I had trouble understanding you!  
  
TO EVERYONE: Please write your reviews legibly!!!!! If I can't understand you, I will be very very very very very pissed off and I'll kick you out of my story. Also, to anyone who wants to remain in the story: review, or I WILL make your character leave!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	19. Attempt

Author's Note: I've just posted Chapter 18, so you people had better not accuse me of taking forever this time. This scene---well, I've had it planned out since September. So it wasn't that hard to write. Well, actually. . .ummmm. . .uh. . .badness ensues. Be warned.  
  
  
  
May 17th, 461.  
  
I was cleanin a hallway, near Lady Tamora's rooms, when I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around quickly, but since I was already on my hands and knees, I fell, twisted in my skirts. I looked up, seein feet and legs, covered in hose, and then a tunic.  
  
I gulped---a noble.  
  
"My lord?" I asked, then moved my gaze up ta his face.  
  
Sir Quinden of Marti's Hill. I gulped again. A bad noble. And one who'd been real mean ta Rose.  
  
"You're Cerannie, aren't you? Vinson's little whore."  
  
"Y-yes, m'lord," I said, even though I WASN'T his whore. But ya don't say things like that ta nobles. 'Specially not nobles who're already not nice ta servants.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned down and grabbed my wrist, draggin me up ta meet him, me gettin even more tangled in my skirts. I was bein held up by his pull alone, and it was scarin me real bad.  
  
Bruisin pain shot through my mouth, as he smashed his onta mine. I froze for a minute, rememberin tha last time this happened, then I tried ta pull away, but he smashed me against tha wall where I couldn't move. His hands was movin up and down my body, pullin at my dress ta get it off. I was tryin ta scream but his mouth was coverin mine and I couldn't.  
  
Then my dress was ripping, falling, coming offa my body. I could feel tha tears comin down my cheeks, and he was lickin them off, but not nicely. Like they was his food.  
  
I heard someone squeak from behind him, but he didn't seem ta notice. I was prayin for them ta come help me, prayin they'd get him away from me. I saw a flash a pink, but I couldn't tell who tha person was.  
  
Then they were gone, and I was alone with him again.  
  
This time, he started ta pull at my underthings. I tried ta fight, pushin him away from me, but I wasn't strong enough. I was never strong enough. He just pinned my hands ta tha wall and kept on. . .kissin me.  
  
"Why, you little. . ." I heard someone shout behind him. Suddenly I was fallin, landin in a heap on top a my ripped dress. He turned around, lookin at tha people behind him, blockin me from seein too much past his body, 'cept that there was at least four or five a them.  
  
"SIR Quinden, you should KNOW by now never to do anything to an unwilling girl."  
  
"She's Vinson's little whore," he spat. "She admitted it herself!"  
  
"Just because she agreed with whatever you said does not mean that that's what she was really thinking."  
  
"Servants DON'T disagree with nobles, unless something horrible is happening. And it obviously wasn't when she said that."  
  
"Martina's right. . .and I should know." That voice sounded like Rose. Martina? Oh, right. . .one of Lady Tamora's girls.  
  
"And look at what happened to Vinson. I mean, that wouldn't've happened if she'd been. . .willing."  
  
"Get away from her."  
  
"No."  
  
"No? Do I have to burn you? I can do it, you know. Kate, help me?"  
  
"I'd be GLAD to," someone said. I figured it was Kate. Suddenly, peach and teal fires were flyin over him. I ducked as he fell, coverin my head with my hands, hopin he wouldn't land on me. I was lucky; he didn't. But before I had a chance ta look at tha girls, there was a little girl on me: Neelie. She was huggin me and cryin, even though she didn't understand any a it, bein only four. I was cryin too and holdin her tight.  
  
"Neelie! Don't upset Mommy!" Salma said. I looked up then, seein Salma, Rose, and six a tha girls Lady Tamora had brought: Krizsta, Kate, Maddy, Amy, Anita, and Martina. Kate and Amy musta done tha fires; they was tha ones with magic.  
  
"Mommy?" asked Anita, obviously recognizin that I wasn't much older'n her.  
  
"Yes. Mommy," said Rose. "Cerannie, you okay?"  
  
"I. . .I. . .I don't. . .know," I said, cryin tha whole time. Salma came over and sat down next ta me, takin a blanket Maddy was holdin and puttin it on me.  
  
"I'm glad we got to you in time. We're just lucky that Rose was coming this way and saw him trying to. . .you. . .and that Krizsta and Maddy both Saw it and were smart enough to get me."  
  
"That. . .man. . .is so dead," said Krizsta. "If the king doesn't kill him, I will."  
  
"I'm with you!" said Amy.  
  
"Me too!" yelled Maddy.  
  
"Mama okay?" asked Neelie, touchin my tearstained face.  
  
"Mama's okay," I said, tryin ta stop tha tears.  
  
"She'll be fine, Neelie," Salma said. "Just come with Auntie Salma away from the mean man." She tried ta coax Neelie away from me, but she wouldn't leave my arms.  
  
"So. . .um. . .what do we do now?" asked Anita.  
  
"We bring the bastard to justice," Kate answered, soundin grim. I flinched at tha word bastard, huggin Neelie tighter. "What did I say?"  
  
Rose whispered somethin ta Kate, who gasped. Martina nudged her, mouthing 'What?' Kate whispered ta her, and then she whispered ta Anita and Amy, who told Maddy and Krizsta. I assumed they was whisperin 'bout me, but I. . .I couldn't care. I couldn't care about anythin, not even people talkin 'bout me.  
  
"Cerannie?" Krizsta said, kneelin down ta look at me. "You okay?" I nodded, buryin my face in Neelie's hair. She giggled, and I smiled, a bit sadly.  
  
"Amy, Kate, what did you do to him?" asked Salma, examinin. . .HIM.  
  
"Umm. . .Kate?" Amy said.  
  
"I knocked him out-that's part of healing, after all. I think Amy. . .burned him somehow."  
  
"Will he be all right?"  
  
"Yes," said Amy, "even though he doesn't deserve it."  
  
"Definitely not!" agreed Maddy.  
  
"Rose, could you get someone who could carry him to the king's office? Maybe Sir Raoul or Sir Cleon," said Salma.  
  
"Of course!" Rose answered, and then she left.  
  
"Cerannie, are you. . .Kate!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She pointed ta tha back a my head, where there was blood from him hitting my head against tha wall. "Can you heal that?"  
  
Kate gasped. "Yes." I felt fire over my head, washin over me, healin all tha bruises he'd given me. Neelie laughed as tha fire washed over her too.  
  
"Feels good Mama!"  
  
"Cerannie, what happened?" Salma asked. "You have to talk about it- you remember what happened when you didn't last time."  
  
"I-I was cleanin, and he. . .he came by and. . .and. . .and he asked if I was Vinson's whore and I said yes because. . .because I didn't wanna say no to a noble, and he grabbed me and tried ta. . .ta. . ." I started ta cry again.  
  
"Did he succeed?"  
  
"N-no."  
  
"Good. Let's get you up-we need to go to the king's office." I stood up slowly, and tha blanket fell offa me. There was a collective gasp as it fell, revealin my state of. . .more undress than dress. I quickly picked up tha blanket, wrappin it around me and Neelie.  
  
Just then, Rose and Sir Cleon of Kennan came down tha hallway. "What's the matter, Salma?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get him to the king's office. Can you carry him?"  
  
"Sure." He picked Sir Quinden up. "Lead the way." Salma started pullin me behind her, and I saw Sir Cleon's eyebrows go up as he saw what I was wearin. Rose picked up my dress, and she and tha girls followed.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffhangers---they work though. Yay for getting a chapter out on time! And that's pretty much it for the badness. Next chapter shouldn't take an insane amount of time, but I probably won't actually get anything done over Thanksgiving. I'm going somewhere WITHOUT internet access for three days! Ick! Next chapter: The rest of you enter.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Wedding.  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Essays suck! And thank you!  
  
Lady Kate: Finish s4ts! Soon!  
  
Krizsta: Thanks for calling me smart. I really appreciate it! Teehee!  
  
Lady-Atalanta: I like the term roller-coaster for her life---it works. College isn't THAT bad, but sometimes work can just be a hassle.  
  
White-wolf: Thanks!  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks!  
  
Silenttina: Thanks!  
  
Googlepuss: Yay for should being in bed but being out of it! Teehee. I didn't realize the whole chapter 18 thing, but it is cool. I agree!  
  
LadyKnight: There's Cleon, and he's in the next chapter too! Yay!  
  
Song*breeze: Did you NOT read the author's note? She will get someone. . .eventually. like, in two years. . .at the earliest.  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks! If you keep on reviewing, I might be able to bring you in a little later on, but not right now.  
  
As always, please review!!!!  
  
RoseFyre 


	20. To Speak to Royalty

Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness!! Bad me!!! Very bad me!!! - I've had writer's block, which really sucks, so there is a reason why this chapter's taken so long. . .aside from the whole Thanksgiving-in-Cleveland- with-no-internet-access-and-a-take-home-math-test-which-I-had-lots-of- trouble-with thing. And the finals. Which suck. Wait. . .that is an excuse, albeit a bad one. Please enjoy, and I hope you all have fun reading it and update your own stories soon. . .hint, hint. Teehee.  
  
  
  
We silently walked towards tha king's office, me holdin Neelie, Sir Cleon carryin Sir Quinden, Salma, Rose, and tha girls followin behind. Tears was runnin down my face as I carried Neelie, wrapped up in tha blanket.  
  
When we got there, Salma knocked loudly.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice. Its owner appeared, and 'twas shown ta be Sir Owen. "Salma, hello. What brings you here?" Then he noticed everyone else. "Umm. . ."  
  
"Owen, we need to see the king. Now," said Salma, very determinedly.  
  
"Um, of course. I'll get him immediately. . ." He left, closin tha door. After a minute, he came back and let everyone in. "The king will see you now." He showed us through a small entrance chamber, then stood by tha door.  
  
When we came in, tha king looked at us, spottin me in a blanket, sobbin my eyes out, six a Lady Tamora's girls, Salma, Rose, and Sir Cleon carryin HIM. He stood up, putting his hands on tha desk, and said, "Salma, what is this all about?"  
  
"Your Majesty," she said, curtseyin, "I was in my room, watching Neelie for Cerannie as she was cleaning, when Rose came running in, saying that Cerannie was being attacked. Just then, Maddy, Krizsta, Kate, Martina, Anita, and Amy rushed in, since Maddy and Krizsta had Seen it as well. All of us ran towards the hall by Lady Tamora's rooms, where we found HIM backing Cerannie against a wall, kissing her even though she was fighting to get away."  
  
"We all got upset," said Krizsta, "and I yelled 'Why you little' at him, and he let her go."  
  
"He turned to face us," said Anita, "and we got into an argument with him over whether she was 'willing' or not. Obviously, she wasn't, but he seemed to think that, because she had been. . .what was the phrase?"  
  
"Vinson's little whore," answered Maddy, eyes flashing. "He said that she obviously was willing. There's absolutely NO WAY that is true!"  
  
"I ordered him to move away from her, but he wouldn't go," said Amy. "So I burned him and got Kate to put him to sleep." Kate nodded in agreement.  
  
"We all tried to comfort. . .Cerannie. . .is that your name?" Martina asked me. I nodded. "But she was, not surprisingly, upset."  
  
"Then Salma sent me to get someone to carry Sir Quinden to Your Majesty's office," Rose put in. "I went for Sir Cleon, because I know he's strong. I got him, and we went back. I don't know what happened while we was gone, though."  
  
"Salma noticed that Cerannie was cut, and she had me heal her. I think that's pretty much it," said Kate, lookin around for confirmation.  
  
"Well, actually, I asked her what happened, and she told me, still crying," answered Salma. "Then Rose and Sir Cleon arrived, and we came here."  
  
Tha king was lookin at me where I stood, still cryin quietly while holdin Neelie. His voice was oddly gentle when he spoke. "Cerannie, is this true?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, Your Majesty."  
  
He looked grim. "What is it about you that makes idiot nobles think they can do whatever they want without repercussions?"  
  
"Huh?" I had no idea what any a that meant. Reper-what?  
  
"Right. Repercussions-punishments." Oh. That made sense.  
  
"I-I don't know, Your Majesty. . .I. . .I just wanna be peaceful, with Neelie and my job and all tha nice people, and none a this. . ." I started to sob. At that point, I hadda put Neelie down, cause she was already almost 5 and she was gettin real heavy. When I put her down, tha blanket fell off, and everyone could see I was wearin only my underthings, and they was ripped.  
  
"Kate! I thought you said you healed her!"  
  
"I did, Your Majesty, but I left the visibility of the wounds. This way, you can see where she was hurt, even though she isn't hurting there anymore."  
  
"That. . .makes sense," he answered. I was real nervous, bein so near tha king, and not cleanin or somethin while I was. I brushed at Neelie's hair, distractin myself with her.  
  
"Here," said Krizsta, puttin tha blanket back around my shoulders. "You might want this."  
  
"Thanks," I whispered as I took it from her grasp. She moved away, goin back ta stand with tha girls.  
  
"Bad man!" said Neelie, pointin down at where Quinden lay. "He hurt Mama!"  
  
"Yes, Neelie," answered Salma. "He's a bad man." Neelie nodded, like she knew Salma'd say that, and then she stuck her thumb in her mouth and went over ta play with Rose, or, as she likes ta say, Aunt Rose.  
  
"So?" asked Salma, lookin at tha king.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do about him?" Tha king hesitated. "You're not going to let him go free, are you? You saw what happened with Vinson! And no, he doesn't need to face the Chamber any more, but that's why he waited this long!"  
  
"And he'll do tha same ta someone else if you don't stop him now, beggin your pardon, Your Majesty," I said. He didn't say anythin, and I was pretty sure we'd lost, and that that jerk was gonna go free.  
  
Then there was a big interruption. Five girls burst inta tha room, dressed really strangely, in some kinda long breeches and really bright shirts.  
  
"Lani! Tina!" yelled Maddy, jumpin onta two a them. They all seemed ta know each other, and I figured they was more a Lady Tamora's girls.  
  
"Your Majesty," said one a them, bowin.  
  
"Lani," he answered. "Who are they?" He gestured ta tha other three girls.  
  
"Meliara, Sarai, and Cieralo," said Tina, gesturin ta each in turn. They've come with us from back home." I noticed she didn't say where home was, but I wasn't 'bout ta ask her 'bout it.  
  
"Has Lady Tamora returned as well?" asked Rose, lookin at tha girls.  
  
"No, she decided to stay in Ne-away," answered Lani, skimmin over tha name a tha place again.  
  
"What do I do with you?" asked tha king, lookin at tha three new girls.  
  
"Well. . ." said Meliara, "I'd like to join the Queen's Ladies, if that would be possible."  
  
"Krizsta?" asked tha king.  
  
"I think we can take another person. You're with me then. Meliara, right?" Meliara nodded. "All right, I'll talk to the queen."  
  
"And I'll make sure you have somewhere to sleep. Actually, I need to do that for all three of you," said Salma.  
  
"I'd like to. . .I don't know what I want to do," said Sarai.  
  
"Hold on," said tha king, then he washed tha three a them with fire. "Good. Meliara, Cieralo, you don't have the gift. Sarai, you do, and in enough measure to warrant further training. We'll have to test all three of you for wild magic later, but. . .Maddy, Krizsta, do they have the Sight?" Both girls shook their heads. "Good."  
  
"Then I guess I'll be a mage," answered Sarai. "Can I also train in fighting with a glaive? That sounds really cool."  
  
"I'll talk to Master Numair," volunteered Amy.  
  
"And I'll talk to Kel," said Sir Owen, who'd been watchin tha whole time with Sir Cleon.  
  
"Good. Cieralo, what about you?"  
  
"I want to be a knight!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Fine. Anita, you're a page, correct?"  
  
"Yup! I'll tell Sir Padraig."  
  
"Good," said tha king. "You can all leave, then."  
  
"Not quite yet, Your Majesty," said Sir Cleon. "There is still the matter of. . .him," he said, gesturin ta Quinden.  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
"You're not letting him go free, are you, Your Majesty?" asked Salma. "Because I will personally kill you if you let anything like this happen to Cerannie again."  
  
I gasped. She'd threatened tha king for ME?!  
  
"But. . .but. . ." tha king said.  
  
"No, Your Majesty, she's right," said Rose, standin up and pickin up Neelie. "He may not have succeeded, but you know as well as I do what he was trying to do. And I'm pretty sure he's wanted to do the same thing to me more than once. Anyway, if you let him go, he'll probably do the same thing to some other girl.  
  
"And hasn't Cerannie seen enough?" she continued. "He deserves death as much because it was HER as because of what he did. You saw what came of last time; hasn't she been hurt enough?" I was shocked she'd been brave enough ta defend me like that.  
  
"Last time. . .what on earth is happening?" asked Cieralo, shakin her head.  
  
"I'll tell you later," whispered Martina. "Just let it happen." Tha five girls who'd just appeared nodded, though Lani looked like she was pretty annoyed at tha king for makin me suffer. After all, she was 'bout my age.  
  
"Very well, then. We're going to have to have another trial."  
  
"No!" I yelled, shakin my head. "They'll all call me a slut and say I was fixin tha magic or somethin cause it happened twice and they both got punished and nothin happened ta me and. . ." I started ta sob again, losin my words.  
  
"Shhh," whispered Kate, pattin my back. "You'll be all right."  
  
"What, can't you trust the testimony of another noble?" Krizsta asked, challengin tha king. "I'll challenge him, if you wish; I'm sure SIR Alanna would be willing to represent me." Her tone was icy, and tha king backed down.  
  
"I understand why you want him punished, but I can't just kill him. It will cause too many questions. So, there are a few choices. Number one, we can have a trial. Number two, we can let it go. Number three, Krizsta can do as she suggested. That might be by far the easiest option. It's certainly the most doable."  
  
"Right. Will do," she answered. "Ummm. . .anyone know where she lives?"  
  
"I do," I answered. "I'll take you, my lady." Hadn't been too hard ta figure out she was a noble, tha way she was talkin. She looked at me for a moment, then nodded her head and left tha room.  
  
"Salma, will you. . ."  
  
"I'll watch Neelie, child."  
  
"You will need to be at the challenge, Cerannie," said tha king. "So, please get more appropriately dressed." I nodded and curtseyed, and he turned ta Kate and said, "You knocked him out-can you rouse him?"  
  
I left tha room, meetin Krizsta in tha hallway as tha large group inside discussed my ordeal.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Again, sorry about the wait. Finals really really really suck. Luckily. . .I'm almost done with them! Yay! And when they're over. . .I'll have lots of time to write, because I don't have school from December 21st to January 19th! That's college for you. Well. . .actually. . .I won't be home that entire time. I'll try and update as often as possible, but I have to go to Vermont to go skiing with my family and then Puerto Rico for an extended family vacation for my grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary. And, yes, both of those places will be fun, but with family. . .well, you understand. And I won't have internet access, which sucks. A lot. But, I should be able to update within a week, so please enjoy!  
  
And that chapter was another example of what happens when one's characters take over the story and decide that your executive decisions are wrong.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Rhinoceros.  
  
Lady Kate: Dear Emberitan will not enter for a while; after all, you two will not get married for a good long time. Well. . .you have a kid in about 9 years, so. . .he probably won't enter in this story. He'll enter in Neelie's story, which is the sequel, sort of.  
  
Sarai-IceElf: Screw was a long story. A very long one. Though it was also a fun one. And it also relates to Snowball. And my hall. And the people who keep wanting me to go out with a guy who apparently has a crush on someone else who I don't like very much but not because of that. And they're getting annoying. Um. . .yeah. Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
Krizsta: Something is being done about Quinden, and you get to play a part in it! Yay! And I have plans for you for next chapter. . .and I think you'll enjoy them.  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks!  
  
White-Wolf: Thanks!  
  
LadyKnight: You HAVE to tell me about meeting Tamora Pierce! Funfun! And about her plans for her books! And everything else! Maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow or the next day? Oh, by the way, Cerannie is very glad you hugged her. She likes hugs. As do I. Oh, and there's Cleon for you! Teehee.  
  
Angel Reaper: Cerannie is a natural victim, and, well. . .Tortall's culture doesn't exactly discourage what the jerks have done. It's only since Jon's become king that things have changed at all. Sorry you weren't in, but it didn't fit. I think. . .hmmmm. . .maybe in a few chapters. Oh! Idea! You'll be posted there! I know you don't understand, but trust me, please.  
  
Fordgirl: *_* is sad that ~_~ is ill as well, and *_* is glad that ~_~ is sad that *_* is ill. And I suppose that that means that ^)_^, ^_X, and #_# are sad too? I guess we're all sad!  
  
Song*breeze: Thanks!  
  
Keita: Thanks!  
  
Anita: Yay for being in it! Teehee.  
  
Eve: Thank you!  
  
Martina: You know, whenever I try to type your name, I type 'Martian' instead. It's quite funny. Hope you like my Harry Potter recommendations!  
  
Lady Taigan: Thanks!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	21. Preparations

Author's Note: Well, finals are over, Thank God, and I'm back home. Well, actually, I wrote this while I was skiing in Massachusetts (not Vermont after all) but I couldn't post it until I got home. Also, I couldn't answer my reviews until then. Hopefully, the next chapter will take even less time, so please enjoy and I should have 22 up soon. . .as soon as I figure out what the hell is going to happen. You see, my characters write the story half of the time; I didn't expect this chapter to happen the way it did until Jon told me last chapter that he couldn't just kill Quinden and Cerannie said that there was no way another trial was happening. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes; I don't have any of the books with me.  
  
  
  
Me and Krizsta was walkin through tha halls ta Lady Alanna's rooms. It was quiet, and not just that, but it was an awkward quiet, like she wanted ta say somethin but thought I'd get upset. After a few minutes, we finally reached Lady Alanna's rooms, and I knocked.  
  
Her husband, Baron George, answered tha door, raisin an eyebrow at my outfit. "An' what do you ladies want?" he asked.  
  
"We're here to see Sir Alanna," answered Krizsta, not givin anythin away with her voice.  
  
"I'll go get her," he said, turnin around. "Alanna! There's visitors here for you!"  
  
"Hold on a minute!" she yelled from a back room. He turned back ta us and motioned us inside. Krizsta sat down, but I stood nervously behind her. Baron George motioned ta a chair, but I shook my head and stayed standin. Lady Alanna came out, took one look at me, and pushed me inta a chair.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, her voice dangerous. I stared at tha floor, avoidin her eyes. I felt Krizsta look at me, and then she began ta speak.  
  
"Cerannie was. . .assaulted. . .by Sir Quinden of Marti's Hill today. He didn't succeed in. . .what he meant to do, but we would still like him punished. The king refused to simply execute him, and even though I can see the reasoning behind that decision, I'm still not happy about it. Cerannie refused to go through a trial, so I suggested challenging Quinden to a duel. I thought you'd be willing to fight him."  
  
"Of course I am! Cerannie, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," I answered, not meetin her eyes.  
  
"Cerannie. . ."  
  
"I think so, m'lady. I-I don't know. . ."  
  
"Okay. Cerannie, you go get changed. Krizsta, you tell the king that the challenge is happening. I'll go get into my armor. We'll meet at the king's office in fifteen minutes. Good?"  
  
"Good," Krizsta said, standin up. I left quickly, not wantin ta have ta answer any questions. I ran back ta my room by a back way, cause I didn't wanna see nobody, not dressed as I was. When I got there, I changed quickly inta a grey dress, one that covered my whole body. I didn't want people ta see me.  
  
When I got back ta tha king's office, Salma, Neelie, Rose, all 11 girls, tha king, Lady Alanna, Sir Cleon, Sir Owen, and Sir Quinden was waitin for me. 'Parently Kate had been able ta rouse Sir Quinden, cause he looked awake and real mad. Also, I was bettin that someone'd told tha five new girls 'bout me, cause they all looked at Quinden like he was a spec a dirt.  
  
Tha king and him was in an argument at tha time, with him shoutin real loud.  
  
"So you want me to fight LADY Alanna for a little brat of a servant?! She doesn't have any rights, not even the right to get someone to fight for her. Who does she belong to? He's the only one who can make me do this!" Who did I BELONG to? What was I, a piece a dirt? Well. . .accordin ta Quinden and ta most a tha rest a tha world. . .yes. Also. . .he was right. . .without an "owner" I didn't have any right ta challenge him.  
  
"She's mine."  
  
Everyone looked at Krizsta, who'd spoken. I was hers? Well. . .if it would work. . .  
  
"And who are you, brat?"  
  
"I am Lady Krizsta of Port Caynn. Cerannie is my maid, and because of what you have done, I have asked Sir Alanna to fight for me, as, even though I am a Queen's Lady, I don't fence." She looked completely calm, despite tha fact that she wasn't tellin tha truth at all. Well, she mighta been tellin tha truth 'bout her bein a noble, but she really didn't seem like one.  
  
He obviously didn't believe her. "Your Majesty, is this true?"  
  
Tha king was maskin his disbelief. "Yes, Sir Quinden, it is. Lady Krizsta has the right to challenge you for affronts to her maid, and, since she is not a knight, she has the right to choose one to fight for her. Sir Alanna has taken this task upon herself, and you have no right to protest." He looked around. "The challenge will take place in three hours, in order to give Sir Quinden time to recover from his wounds. I will see you all in the fencing gallery then. Sir Owen, Sir Cleon, will you announce the challenge to the palace?" Both knights nodded and left. "Good. Salma,"  
  
"I'll make sure it's clean." She interrupted, handin Neelie back ta me. "Three hours." She left tha room, draggin Rose along behind her.  
  
"Quinden, you're with me. Will someone go get his squire?"  
  
"I will," said Anita. "It's Reon of Hollyrose, right?" Tha king nodded, and she left tha room.  
  
"I'll need help arming myself."  
  
"We'll help!" chorused Martina, Tina, Lani, Maddy, Cieralo, Amy, Meliara, and Sarai.  
  
"I don't need all of you!" Alanna laughed. "You can all watch, though." She and that group all left tha room. Tha only people left was tha king, Kate, Krizsta, Quinden, me, and Neelie.  
  
"You need healing," Kate said ta Quinden. "I may not like you, but you are not going into a fight hurt; everyone will assume you lost because of your injuries, and you'll probably use that excuse. Sit." She started lettin her fire wash over him.  
  
"Cerannie, you're with me," Krizsta said. "You need to wear something in blue and purple, Port Caynn colors." She pulled me from tha room, me still holdin Neelie.  
  
Once we was outta tha room, she talked quietly. "You know that I told him you were mine so that the challenge could happen, but would you like to really become my maid? I need someone, because I honestly don't know that much about fashion. Also, I won't treat you like a piece of property, the way many nobles would."  
  
I was overwhelmed. "Why do you want me?"  
  
"Why not? You need a job, I need a maid, and I like you."  
  
"Neelie comes with me," I said, makin sure she knew she'd be gettin my kid too.  
  
"Of course. I didn't expect you to leave your daughter here."  
  
"All-all right. You gotta talk ta Salma though, Lady Krizsta."  
  
"I will, after the challenge. Alanna will beat him, won't she?"  
  
"She should. She's real good. And he's not."  
  
"Good." She opened a door, I s'pose ta her rooms. "Hmmm. . .try this on." She lifted a blue dress with purple trim. It wasn't that nice, which was a good thing, cause I didn't need somethin real nice. I obeyed, puttin Neelie down. Krizsta picked Neelie up, and Neelie giggled. That was good; if Neelie hadn't liked her, I couldn't've accepted. Tha dress fit well, and Krizsta looked me over.  
  
"Good. Neelie's already wearing blue, so if I can find a purple ribbon. . .Here. Put this on her hair." I obeyed, removin Neelie's old grey ribbon and retyin her hair.  
  
"Now, let's go to the fencing gallery."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Next chapter: the challenge. I should be able to update in the next day or two, so please enjoy, and I hope you all had a wonderful non-denominational winter event. (Not my idea - two guys in my hall had that written on their whiteboard.) Guys. . .you might not be major. . .this story isn't really about you, it's about Cerannie, and not all of you will play a major part in that.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Snow. We have lots of pretty snow here. Yay!  
  
Krizsta: Jon's trying. . .he's just kinda. . .well. . .he's not able to do everything he'd like to. In one of the Alanna books he says that he has to follow the law more than everyone else - it's where they're discussing searching Roger and Alex's rooms.  
  
LadyKnight: You mean, you can sometimes talk in full sentences? I didn't know that. Must make note: Maddy actually can talk in full sentences. Teehee.  
  
Sarai-IceElf: Cinnamon? You have cinnamon? I like cinnamon.  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Thanks!  
  
Lady-Atalanta: Dom and Kel are together, but they're not major in this story.  
  
Keita: I ORIGINATED the 'let's go to Tortall fic'. Just read my other story. However, this story is mainly about Cerannie, and they're not going to be major characters, so hopefully it won't be really bad.  
  
Lady Kate: My chapter was well grammarized? The way Cerannie writes, that doesn't seem possible. Oh well. Teehee.  
  
Angel Reaper: Thanks for waiting - it'll probably be about. . .4 or 5 chapters till you appear, but you will be there.  
  
Charmgirl: Thanks!  
  
Lady Rhian: I don't email people. Sorry. And about being a character. . .we'll have to wait a bit on that one. If you review, maybe. If you don't, absolutely not.  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	22. Fights and Goodbyes

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Again. AHHH!!! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! I'm trying, I really am. . .it's just. . .ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Also, I had a family trip to Puerto Rico, where I didn't have a computer and had a conversation with my cousin that went like this (she's four): "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Banana!" "Banana who?" "Banana you!" "Banana me?" "Knock knock!" and so on. And on. And on. For fifteen minutes. Then I went to New Jersey, another place without internet access (I have nothing against New Jersey; in fact, I lived there for 5 years) so here I am. Well, here's 22.  
  
  
  
Me and Lady Krizsta walked ta tha fencin gallery with me carryin Neelie. When we got there, tha king was just walkin in, with Lady Alanna and Sir Quinden standin on either side a him. Lady Krizsta quickly pushed ta tha front, draggin me along behind her, findin tha rest a tha girls there.  
  
"What's happening?" Lady Krizsta asked Kate quietly. "Have they started yet?"  
  
"Nope. The king just announced the purpose of the fight, and they're about to start, but they needed you guys to be here before they could start."  
  
"Makes sense, anyway," Martina put in. "After all, without the object of the fight," she gestured ta me, "what's the point of having one?"  
  
"Right," Lady Krizsta answered. "Looks like it's starting."  
  
I turned ta face tha throne as tha king spoke, sayin "Sir Quinden of Marti's Hill, you have been challenged by Lady Krizsta of Port Caynn for the attempted rape of her maid. Lady Krizsta has chosen Sir Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Barony Olau to take her place. Sir Alanna, do you accept this choice?"  
  
"I do, Your Majesty," she said, bowing.  
  
"Sir Quinden, do you accept this challenge?"  
  
"I do, Your Majesty," he answered, sneering at me. He bowed as well.  
  
"This fight is to the death or until one of the participants can no longer fight. Let the fight begin."  
  
Tha two a them looked at each other, and bowed, holdin their swords on guard. Sir Quinden swung first, almost hittin Lady Alanna. She, of course, was much too fast for him, steppin back real quick and doin some maneuver thing I couldn't see clearly ta push him back. He managed ta duck, then swung forwards again. She parried, knockin his sword outta tha way. She attacked, and he slipped ta tha side, but she managed ta turn and force him back towards tha wall. This kept goin on, him attackin, her blockin, her attackin, him blockin, for a while, till he began ta tire. After 'bout 15, 20 minutes, she attacked and he couldn't block quick enough, tha sweat on his forehead gettin in his eyes. He slipped back, and she knocked his sword outta his hand. Then Lady Alanna forced him ta tha ground and held her sword ta his throat.  
  
"I would kill you, but it isn't really worth the trouble," she said. "I don't hate you the way I did Roger, but you certainly deserve some sort of sentence. Your Majesty?" She never took her eyes off her sword.  
  
"Sir Quinden, you have been found guilty. As Sir Alanna does not want to kill you, you will be put in prison for the rest of your life. I am the king; this is my decision. So mote it be," he said ritually, endin tha fight.  
  
"So mote it be," everyone echoed. Lady Alanna stepped back, sheathin her sword, and Sir Quinden slowly stood up, glarin at me where I stood behind Lady Krizsta.  
  
He was placed in prison then, and I never saw him again. I know he's still there now, and I hope he's there tha rest a my life, but I can't guarantee that.  
  
  
  
Later on, I opened tha door of my room ta find Lady Krizsta standin there.  
  
"How'd you find where my room is, my lady?" I asked, confused.  
  
"I Saw it, and I asked Salma just to check." I gaped at her - she had tha SIGHT?! Wow. . .  
  
"Um. . .what were you wantin, m'lady?"  
  
"We're going to be leaving for Port Caynn at about 8 tomorrow morning, so you need to be packed and ready to leave."  
  
"Yes, m'lady," I said, curtseyin. "Um. . .how're we gonna get there? I can't ride. . ."  
  
"You and Neelie will be going in a wagon. I will be riding, along with Gary, Neal, Dom, Owen, Kel, Yuki, Maddy, Anita, Cieralo, Lani, Meliara, and Tina. Amy, Martina, Sarai, and Kate will also be riding in the wagon with you."  
  
"Wait. . .who are all these people? And wasn't tha three new girls s'posed ta be stayin in tha palace for a while?"  
  
"Actually, now they're going to be training at Port Caynn. I'm sure you recognize the girls' names, Neal, Owen, and Kel are knights, Dom's the leader of the First Company of the King's Own, since Glaisdan of Haryse died about three years ago. Yuki's a Queen's Lady, and she's married to Neal. And Gary. . ." Lady Krizsta blushed. "He's my Fiance."  
  
"Is he a knight?" I was curious about my future lord.  
  
"Yes, he's a knight. He's actually technically Gareth the Third of Naxen, but that's much too complicated a name unless you're being ceremonial. Anyway, one of the reasons I needed a maid was because of my wedding, which will probably be within a year."  
  
I was tryin ta assimilate alla tha information she'd given me, but it was real hard. Anyways, she interrupted me afore I had much time.  
  
"So, please pack yours and Neelie's things. I'm sure I can find more clothing for you at the fief - Prekai, the head of the maids there - she's sort of like Salma - will be able to help." With that, she left, and I was left in my room ta pack.  
  
I said goodbye ta tha girls that night, 'specially those I'd really miss, like Rose and Juria, and a course, Salma. I asked Rose ta say hi ta Lalasa for me, seein's how I didn't have time ta go visit her.  
  
Then me and Neelie went ta bed, ready ta see Port Caynn in tha mornin.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Next Chapter: Arrival in Port Caynn and the setting up of the plot of the rest of this story. Well, I actually decided to bring you guys to Port Caynn, so you will be there, but not major.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Magenta  
  
Krizsta: Hope you don't mind that I'm marrying you off. . .he's very nice, I promise! I also hope you don't mind if I give you children. . .not for a while. . .but. . .yeah. . .  
  
Keita: Port Caynn can too be a fief! If Port Legann can have Lord Imrah, why can't Port Caynn have Lady Krizsta?  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Thanks!  
  
Charmgirl: Yup, we had lots and lots of nice butt-kicking. Yay! Teehee  
  
LadyKnight: What on earth are bishormen?  
  
Song*breeze: Thanks!  
  
Angel Reaper: You're in the next chapter - I know exactly how you fit. Yay!  
  
Honeybee2000: Thank you very much.  
  
Lady Ashley: Of COURSE she won! I wouldn't let Quinden beat the Lioness!  
  
Lady Kate: I'm proud that you consider me to be a "good story". News on my other projects. . .well, the Harry Potter one is currently at 21 pages and counting, but the first like 3 of that isn't fic, and I have at least 10 handwritten pages of later scenes that just don't fit in yet. I also have two other HP stories in the works, as well as the two sequels to Cerannie, but nothing's really getting posted yet. I would, however, be honored if you would beta for me after I've done a little more editing. . .and when I can type clearly.  
  
Sarai: I do like cinnamon, particularly the jelly belly hot cinnamon ones. Those are yummy. Very yummy. Very very very very yummy. Hope you enjoy your cinnamon!  
  
Lady Rhian: I can't spell either, so don't worry about that. As long as you try and don't write really really poorly typed reviews, who the hell cares?  
  
Henna: Does purple even have a flavor? I would like some, if it does. And I would never abandon you guys! Well, maybe for a while, but not forever! Particularly not when I have two sequels planned for the story. . .  
  
Googlepuss: I don't know if bush fires in Corus are such a good idea, but thanks for the suggestion. How are things over there? I have a friend who just went to Australia for a semester abroad, so I hope things are okay for you guys! And, seriously, don't worry about taking forever to review, especially when it takes me forever to update.  
  
Mystic Elf: I would've thought it was obvious; after all, the point of this story is not to be all suspenseful. The point is more to get into Cerannie's head, and, therefore, my brain can't always think up the most exciting plot lines.  
  
Kat: Well. . .I don't think I'm the one to discuss raping males with you. If you don't know, don't ask, that's all I have to say. The random word of the day is to see if people are reviewing. Well, actually, that's how it started, but now it's just for my own personal amusement.  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


	23. To Port Caynn We Go

Author's Note: Please, please, PLEASE review! I know some of you are reading, because I'm on your favorite authors list, but you're not reviewing! How am I supposed to know what to do if you don't tell me what you think? I mean, even a 'Great!' or a 'Change this!' would be fine. Thanks!  
  
~~~  
  
When me and Neelie walked outside tha next mornin, there was lotsa people waitin. Not only that, but I recognized some a them as not goin ta Port Caynn with us. Tha king was there, along with tha queen and tha prince and princess. So was Sir Cleon, though his wife, Ermelian of Aminar, a real quiet, nice girl, wasn't. Lady Alanna was there, dressed like she'd just been ridin, with Sir Raoul, Sir Gareth the younger of Naxen, and Commander Buri. Lady Daine was also there, with Master Numair, and I could hear him talkin ta Sir Neal 'bout protection spells or somethin.  
  
"Cerannie, put your stuff in the cart over there," Lady Krizsta said, comin up ta me. "There should be plenty of space, since you really don't seem to have that much stuff, certainly not nearly as much as me. . .or even Kel. I wonder why she has so much stuff? Hey, Kel, why do you have so much stuff?" she yelled across tha courtyard.  
  
"I like my lady lookin' nice!" Commander Dom yelled back. Kel laughed in outrage, and he grabbed her and hugged her to his side. She giggled, smilin, and leaned her face up towards his, kissin him softly.  
  
"So my 'meathead' cousin has finally decided to settle down," Sir Neal said, ridin up behind us.  
  
"I thought that was his nickname for you," Sir Raoul said, jokingly.  
  
"It is," Lady Yuki said, riding up with him. "He's just started doing the same thing, so now they both insult each other."  
  
"How. . .mature. . ." Lady Alanna said, obviously sarcastic.  
  
"I know," Lady Yuki said, grimacing in agreement.  
  
I put my stuff in tha cart. Lady Krizsta tried ta help, but I insisted I was fine. Nobles can't be doin servants' jobs, that's how I've been brought up, and that's how I'm gonna keep livin.  
  
After that, Lady Krizsta pointed out a cart ta me, where there was already four girls lyin in it. Alla them looked sleepy, and I wondered how late they normally slept. I'm not able ta get up past dawn, no matter how hard I try. After all, I've been gettin up at dawn for as long as I can remember, and I can't change now, not this many years later.  
  
"Kate, Martina, Sarai, Amy, you've all met Cerannie. She's going to be in the wagon with you. . ."  
  
"Yeah, we're the people who don't ride," Sarai said cheerfully, "though I would like to learn."  
  
"Horses are fine," Amy answered, "but I'd much rather go in a wagon if I have the option."  
  
"Me too," agreed Kate, who looked as though she'd just woken up. I s'posed she was exhausted from tha day before, what with all tha healin she'd had ta do, so I decided ta let alla them sleep. Me and Neelie didn't need nobody else ta entertain us.  
  
"Hi!" Neelie yelled, soundin just like any other four year old at 8 in tha mornin - much more awake than tha rest of us combined.  
  
"Neelie, say hi ta Lady Krizsta, Kate, Martina, Sarai, and Amy. We're gonna be spendin lotsa time with them."  
  
"Hi!" she said obediently, wavin her hand. Tha girls giggled. I call them girls, cause most a them are younger'n me, and, even Lady Krizsta, who isn't, seems younger than me in some ways. After all, even though I was only 15 at that point. . .well, you understand.  
  
Another girl came up ta tha wagon and talked ta Martina for a minute, then she rode away. "Who's that?" I asked, curious.  
  
"My baby sister, Anita," Martina answered.  
  
"Not exactly baby," Amy responded, giggling.  
  
Martina rolled her eyes. "So she's only a year younger than me. Whatever, she's still my little sister. And we are a grade apart."  
  
"A. . .grade?" I asked, confused. Tha four girls exchanged looks, then Kate answered.  
  
"Look, Cerannie, don't ask. It's not. . .well, you don't need to know about that. . .there are certain things we're not allowed to talk about." That explanation only made me more confused, but I decided ta just let them be. After all, they'd tell me if they wanted me ta know.  
  
"So. . .ummm. . .what do you do, Cerannie?" Sarai asked, obviously tryin ta change tha subject.  
  
"Well, I'm Lady Krizsta's maid, so I help her with her clothin and her hair and makeup, and her children, when she has 'em, and whatever else she needs help with."  
  
"Hey. . .maybe she was referring to Cerannie," Amy said, soundin like an idea'd just occurred ta her.  
  
"What?" Kate sounded confused.  
  
"Well, you know she mentioned how she's having that whole ball thing - maybe she wants Cerannie to teach some people to help US with our hair and clothes and stuff."  
  
"Of course," Martina answered. "That makes sense. After all, none of us have any experience with normal court manners."  
  
I was a bit shocked, cause most a them seemed so well-bred. After all, they didn't talk tha way I did; instead they was all polished soundin, and you don't get like that without a little time at court or at least learnin court manners. But, I wasn't 'bout ta pry, cause it wasn't none a my business. Neelie was my business, and servin my new lady was my business.  
  
After that conversation, they all went ta bed, or, well, ta sleep in tha wagon. Another girl rode over then, and laughed when she saw they was sleepin.  
  
"Nice. Of course they went to bed. I'm jealous - if I couldn't ride, I'd so be joining them in la-la land."  
  
"Umm. . .yes, miss. . ."  
  
"Lani. And don't call me miss, I'm just a mercenary. I don't have any titles."  
  
"Of course, m-Lani. . ."  
  
"Mama! Play patty-cake!" Neelie yelled, grabbin for my hands.  
  
"You have patty-cake here too?" Lani asked, obviously curious. I woulda answered, but Neelie dragged my hands down and started playin, so I had ta follow. Lani laughed and rode off, returnin ta speak ta one a tha others.  
  
I did try ta go ta sleep for a while, but Neelie, bein a typical four and a half year old, insisted on playin tha whole way, and havin me tell her stories too. By tha fifth story, I was runnin outta ideas.  
  
"Need help?" a voice asked from next ta tha wagon. I looked over and saw tha Lady Knight, on her small horse, tha one with the star on its forehead.  
  
"You have any ideas, Lady Knight?" I asked, knowin she was good with kids.  
  
"Not really, but maybe the other girls do." She whistled, calling Maddy, Cieralo, Tina, Meliara, and Anita over. Her servant, Tobe, also came, on her other horse, but he stayed apart so tha big horse wouldn't bite nobody.  
  
"What do you want, Kel?" Maddy asked, almost bouncing in her saddle.  
  
"Well, Cerannie needs help thinking up stories to tell Neelie. I was wondering if you knew any?"  
  
"Ooh! We can tell her Cinderella!" Tina sounded real excited.  
  
"Okay, so there was this girl, whose name was Cinderella. . ." Cieralo started.  
  
"And her mother was dead, so her father had a new wife who had two daughters," Anita cut in.  
  
"But both the stepmother and the stepsisters were really mean to Cinderella," Meliara added. Tha story continued like this, tha Lady Knight leavin in tha middle ta go ride somewhere else. Neelie eventually fell asleep, and I began ta drift off.  
  
A few hours later, I woke up just as we entered tha courtyard of tha castle. It was startin ta get dark, so tha torches was lit.  
  
Port Caynn Castle was real pretty, and sorta imposin, but not nearly as big as tha palace back in Corus. I figured I'd be able ta learn my way 'round real quick, cause I don't ever remember not knowin tha palace.  
  
We was met at tha gate by a girl wearin a Rider's uniform, but with Port Caynn's badge on her shoulder.  
  
"Everything's been going smoothly since you left, Lady Krizsta."  
  
"Thank you, Angel." Tha girl saluted, then hugged my Lady. "Cerannie, come here." I obeyed, bringin Neelie with me. "Angel, this is Cerannie and her daughter Neelie," Angel looked at me in shock, "and Cerannie's agreed to become my maid. Can you get Prekai to make up a room next to mine for them?"  
  
Angel quickly swallowed her shock and nodded, callin a maid over. "Prekai, Lady Krizsta wants the empty room next to hers made up for Cerannie and Neelie." Tha maid nodded and left. I watched silently as a hostler took tha horses. He didn't look much older'n me, though mosta tha other servants did. "Come in, Krizsta, everyone, you must be exhausted."  
  
"Thank you," Lady Krizsta said. "I'll just be going to my study. Cerannie, you're with me. Bring Neelie if you want." I nodded and followed her through tha twistin halls.  
  
"So," she said, sittin down. "You've met all the girls, well, at least the ones in Corus and Port Caynn. That was Angel - she was running the fief for me while I was in Corus with Gary. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"No, m'lady, but I was wonderin when I'd get another outfit in Port Caynn colors. . ."  
  
"Tomorrow, if that's fine with you."  
  
"Of course, m'lady. Umm. . .when's tha weddin?"  
  
"In three months. We will be traveling between Port Caynn, Corus, and Fief Naxen, as we will be living in each of those three places. I hope you don't object to moving around quite a bit?"  
  
"Of course not, m'lady." Neelie was still sleepin in my arms, where she'd been since I'd picked her up from tha wagon. "Might I be able ta put Neelie ta bed? She's gettin a bit heavy. . ."  
  
"Oh, of course. Your room is over here," she said, leadin me out inta tha hallway and passin a door to a room that was obviously hers. She opened a much less ornate door, which led to a small room with two beds, a small chest, and not much else, but that was fine with me. There was two other doors in tha room, one ta her room and one to a little privy for me and Neelie.  
  
I immediately put Neelie ta bed, then got in myself.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's Chapter 23. Again, you're remaining pretty minor, so you guys will be pretty quiet for the rest of the fic. However, I do have one question: Should Cerannie figure out you guys are from Earth? I think you're certainly dropping enough hints in the fic. . .  
  
Aside from that, here's some shameless plugging!  
  
I've posted two short Harry Potter fics since I wrote the last chapter of this. The first one is New Loves, which is part of my as-yet-unposted epic. The second is As It Began, currently the first chapter in another story.  
  
Random Word of the Day: Application  
  
Silenttina: Well, I won't say quite yet why we're at Port Caynn, but there is a reason. Well, actually, it's mainly that I don't want Cerannie in Corus anymore, and Port Caynn seemed a good place to send her.  
  
Insane Kitten: Maddy being weird? I've NEVER heard of THAT happening! Teehee!  
  
Keita: No, please, complain - I actually enjoy writing my responses to your arguments, but I just ignore the complaints. I suppose it is a bit unrealistic for Quinden to get a life sentence, but Delia did get one at the end of Lioness Rampant, and Jon's been changing the laws recently, after Lalasa's kidnapping and Cerannie's rape, so it makes sense that things are more liberal than you'd expect. And, yeah, I did want him out of the way. He's not a character I like to write.  
  
Eve of Mirkwood: Thanks!  
  
Charmgirl: I'm not forgetting about the story - just not having time to write it.  
  
Hyacinth: The raping males thing was because someone asked. Hey, considering that I'm 18, I DO know the answer, but I'm not gonna be the one to tell someone who doesn't. Oh, and, by the way, I don't throw rotten agricultural products, I go after people with staple removers.  
  
Krizsta: Thanks! And nice work on your fic!  
  
Lady Ashley: Well, Alanna's too nice to kill people who she doesn't have to - Roger's the only one she ever really wanted to.  
  
Googlepuss: Yup, bad spellers must unite. . .or else use spellcheck. Which somehow doesn't come up as a word on spellcheck. How strange. And you need to update!  
  
Wild Mage of Tortall: Thank you!  
  
Lady Rhian: Yeah, that's magenta. The blue is cerulean, which is a really weird name. And, yeah, my muse seems to have moved permanently to Harry Potter, but only in certain sections of the fics I'm working on.  
  
Cat: Thanks!  
  
Dusthorsie: Thanks!  
  
Sarai-IceElf: Hot cinnamon jelly beans? Get me some!  
  
Sage Twilight: Thanks!  
  
Lady Katharine Heartspark: Emberitan isn't entering for a bit, but I might be able to bring him in sooner as a random character. Did we decide on King's Own or Riders for him - I can't remember.  
  
Angel Reaper: I hope you enjoyed your debut! You definitely have a scene in the next chapter - YAY! Teehee!  
  
As always, please review!  
  
RoseFyre 


End file.
